l'Ombre - PARTIE 2
by enayaC
Summary: suite directe de la partie 1. les univers sont toujours menacés par l'ombre noire, et nos héros doivent continuer d'avancer. Edmund, Hermione et Ron ont décidé d'aller cambrioler Gringotts. qu'y trouveront-ils? comment pourront-ils rammener Harry à la vie? Edmund parviendra-t-il à accomplir la mission que lui a donné le moine? venez tout de suite le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1: Gringotts

Ron, Hermione, Edmund et Gripsec transplanèrent pour se retrouver dans une rue sombre, où la moitié des magasins qui avaient dû autrefois faire sa beauté et sa diversité étaient à présent fermés et barricadés. Ron avait pris l'apparence de Bellatrix, et Edmund celle de son neveu. Hermione, quant à elle, enfila la cape d'invisibilité, le gobelin installé sur ses épaules. Edmund prit un air hautain, et ils se dirigèrent vers un immense bâtiment qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils entrèrent, et se dirigèrent vers un comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvait un autre gobelin. Ron se racla la gorge. Le gobelin releva les yeux.

\- madame Lestrange, salua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

\- Je souhaite accéder à mon coffre, répondit Ron d'un ton suffisant.

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- bien sûr, madame. Puis-je voir votre baguette ? Simple formalité pour vérifier que vous êtes bien vous même.

\- Ha ! Un gobelin qui toucherait à ma baguette ! Tu entends ça, Draco ? Ce gobelin pense qu'il est égal à moi !

\- Oui, ma tante, répondit Edmund d'une voix atone. C'est une idée hilarante.

\- Malheureusement, sans ce contrôle, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer, madame. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

Edmund mit la main sur sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

\- non, je ne comprends pas, dit Ron d'un ton lourd de menace.

Le visage de gobelin sembla soudainement se détendre.

\- bien entendu, madame. Gobruk, apportez-moi le tintamarre.

Un petit gobelin partit quelques instants, et revint avec une sorte de crécelle. L'autre gobelin la prit, puis s'adressa à Edmund et Ron.

\- par ici, je vous prie.

ils suivirent donc la créature jusqu'à un wagonnet, où ils s'installèrent. Hermione retira la cape d'invisibilité, et Gripsec s'installa à côté d'elle. Puis le wagonnet s'élança sur les rails à toute vitesse. Les rails étaient tortueuses et Edmund se demanda à plusieurs reprisent comment ils pouvaient être encore vivants. Il en conclut que si les principaux moyens de transports sorciers étaient ça, le transplanage et le bus infernal qu'ils avaient pris après avoir libéré les Weasley, le transport magique ne serait pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Ils passèrent soudain sous une cascade souterraine, et il remarqua que Ron avait soudain reprit son apparence véritable. Le gobelin, quant à lui, reprenait ses esprits. Edmund réagit immédiatement en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

\- continuez ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- L'alarme a sonné, dit le gobelin. Vous n'allez pas tarder à vous faire prendre.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'exclama Ron.

\- La cascade des voleurs, expliqua Gripsec. Elle met fin aux enchantements. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui protège le coffre des Lestrange.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Vous verrez bien. Nous arrivons.

Le chariot s'arrêta en effet bientôt, et Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le gobelin qui l'avait dirigé.

\- impero !fit elle d'une voix tendue.

Et le gobelin reprit l'air qu'il avait avant de passer sous la cascade.

\- impero ? Demanda Edmund.

\- C'est un sortilège de contrôle mental, expliqua Ron. C'est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut, conclut Hermione avant de pratiquer des entailles à des endroits stratégiques dans la robe et les chaussures que portait toujours Ron. Ne perdons pas de temps. Gripsec, ouvrez le coffre.


	2. Chapter 2: le gardien du coffre

Le gobelin posa la main de son collègue sur la paroi devant lui, et une première porte s'ouvrit, derrière la porte se trouvait une immense caverne dans laquelle était un dragon. Le corps du dragon était couvert de cicatrices.

\- qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'exclama Edmund.

\- Nous l'avons éduqué, répondit froidement Gripsec en secouant la crécelle.

\- Vous l'avez torturé, vous voulez dire.

\- Il sait ce qu'il attend s'il entend le tintamarre. Donc il n'approche pas et n'attaque pas. En revanche il ne se gênera pas pour attaquer quiconque entre sans cette petite chose.

\- Bien sûr. Vous lui avez appris à haïr les humains et les gobelins. Je trouve cela méprisable.

Le Gobelin se rembrunit.

\- gardez votre jugement pour vous ! Et avançons. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus que nécessaire.

Ils étaient passés devant le dragon, et se trouvaient à présent devant un coffre fort beaucoup plus simple. Gripsec le déverrouilla, et ils entrèrent.


	3. Chapter 3: la coupe de Poufsouffle

Le coffre était rempli de pièces, et d'objets variés, parmi lesquelles se trouvait la fausse épée.

\- comment on va faire pour trouver ce qu'on cherche ? Demanda Ron.

\- On cherche une coupe ou un diadème, répondit Hermione. Ça réduit les recherches. La couple doit porter les armoiries d'Helga Poufsouffle, et le diadème doit porter les armoiries de Rowenna Serdaigle. Je pense qu'on cherche la coupe.

\- Commençons à chercher, proposa Edmund. À quoi ressemblent ces armoiries ?

Hermione décrivit donc à Edmund ce qu'ils cherchaient, avec le plus de précision possible, et ils commencèrent à chercher. En se déplaçant dans le coffre, Ron fit malencontreusement tomber un objet. Lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol, il se dédoubla.

\- un sortilège de Gémini ! Fit Hermione. Ne touchez à rien, ou nous serons vite submergés.

Ils recommencèrent donc leurs recherche, quand soudain Edmund eut une idée.

\- est-ce que le sortilège de gémitruc pourrait être appliqué à l'horcruxe ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione.

\- Parfait.

Il saisit son épée, se mit à donner de larges revers tout autour de lui, bousculant tous les objets qu'il pouvait.

\- Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, paniqua Hermione. Arrête !

\- Je trouve l'horcruxe.

Et en effet, à force de faire se dédoubler tous les objets du coffre, il finit par tomber sur une coupe qui ne se dédoubla pas. Il était à présent enseveli jusqu'à la taille dans les objets, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Et les objets ne cessaient de se multiplier. Le jeune homme constata avec rage que la coupe était tombée trop loin de lui pour qu'il ne puisse la détruire.

\- Gripsec, vous pouvez l'atteindre ? Cria-t-il au gobelin.

\- Je ne prendrai aucun risque. J'attends l'épée.

\- Si vous ne nous aidez pas, nous ne pourrons pas vous donner l'épée !

\- Débrouillez vous !

Edmund jura, et se tendit pour atteindre la coupe. Rien à faire. Une main sortit soudain de la montagne d'objet. La main attrapa la coupe, puis redisparut. Pendant quelques secondes, les trois humains furent inquiets, mais soudain, Edmund vit apparaître devant lui un visage familier.

\- Micha !

\- Monsieur S a vu que vous aviez besoin d'aide, dit la fillette en posant devant lui la coupe.

\- Merci, Micha ! Maintenant, retourne chez toi, ne te mets pas en danger.

\- Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez. Les choses deviennent instables.

Et sur ces mots, la fillette disparut. Edmund décida qu'il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'avait dit la fillette, et planta l'épée dans la coupe. La conséquence fut une explosion retentissante, qui les souffla tous en dehors du coffre. Là, ils découvrirent que des sorciers, sans doute des agents de sécurité, les attendaient en embuscade de l'autre côté du dragon.


	4. Chapter 4: escapade à dos de dragon

Sans perdre une seconde, Gripsec se saisit de l'épée et du tintamarre, et traversa la salle. Son collègue, toujours dans un état second, s'arrêta devant le dragon, et termina carbonisé. Edmund détourna les yeux. Les sorciers commencèrent à leur envoyer des sorts.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Cria Ron pour couvrir les détonations.

\- J'ai une idée, fit Hermione. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sautez ! Sur le dos du dragon !

\- Quoi ?! Hermione, tu as perdu la tête !

\- Tu as une meilleure idée, Ronald ?

Edmund n'attendit pas la fin de la dispute, et sauta sur le dos du dragon. Il entendit Ron jurer, puis le jeune homme, remontant sa jupe, sauta à son tour, pas assez loin. Edmund le rattrapa de justesse, et l'aida à se hisser sur le dos de la créature. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Hermione.

\- Lashlabask ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la chaîne attachée à la patte du dragon.

Le dragon se cabra, et elle répéta l'opération sur le collier autour de son cou. Cette fois ci, le dragon cracha des flammes sur les hommes qui le bombardaient de sorts, puis prit son envol, et retrouva la liberté lorsqu'il traversa la verrière de la banque. Les trois humains sur son dos ne le dérangeaient pas. C'était à peine s'il les sentait. Il prit presque aussitôt la direction de sa terre natale, se dirigeant donc vers le sud-est.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Ron.

\- On attend qu'il redescende, répondit Hermione. Et ensuite on arrivera.

\- On risque de geler sur place, d'ici là.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, intervint Edmund. La chaleur corporelle du dragon devrait nous suffire amplement.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Mon cousin a été un dragon, autrefois.

Et ils continuèrent leur voyage, pendant plusieurs heures. Ils traversèrent l'océan, survolèrent des montagnes, volèrent longtemps, et se questionnèrent. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils voyager ? Où le dragon allait-il les emmener ? Si au début ils tentèrent de maintenir une conversation, ils eurent rapidement fait le tour de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, et le voyage se termina dans le silence. En soi, pensa Edmund, c'était assez relaxant. Il se sentait calme. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les événements, il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à s'inquiéter.

\- on descend... dit soudain Hermione.

En effet, le dragon avait commencé à s'approcher du sol. Edmund tendit le cou pour voir par delà la tête de la majestueuse créature.

\- il y a un lac, un peu plus loin, dit-il. Je pense que c'est là qu'il va.

\- Alors c'est là qu'on descendra, fit Hermione. Préparez-vous à sauter.


	5. Chapter 5: Abelforth

Lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessus du lac, les trois adolescents quittèrent le dos du dragon. L'eau du lac était glacé, et Edmund eut le souffle coupé. Il fallait qu'ils sortent vite de l'eau. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. L'entité sombre les attaqua, et entra dans le corps de Ron, qui se débattit comme un fou. Edmund vola à son secours, et réussit à ramener le rouquin sur la berge. Là, la fumée noire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il reprit sa respiration.

\- Ron, est-ce que ça va ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Il sait, répondit le jeune homme. Tu-sais-qui. Il sait qu'on est a détruit les autres horcruxes. Il a tué tout le monde a Gringotts.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu où il allait ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Il se dirige vers Poudlard.

\- Alors ça veut dire que c'est là que se trouve le diadème, fit Hermione en sortant leurs vêtements de son sac et en les distribuant.

\- Ça fait du bien d'enlever ces machins, fit Ron en se changeant. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Si le mangemort en chef va à Poudlard, alors c'est là que nous allons nous aussi.

\- Tu veux t'introduire à Poudlard ? Et tu compte faire ça comment ?

\- Ron a raison, intervint Edmund. Je suppose qu'il y a des dispositifs de sécurité autour de l'école. Et je te rappelle qu'on est activement recherchés. Aller là bas, ça revient à attaquer le château de Miraz. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

\- On empruntera les passages secrets. On passera par Pré-au-lard.

\- Ça peut marcher, fit Ron. Vous décidez, je vous suivrai.

\- Ed ?

Le jeune homme fixa son regard dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière.

\- tu es sure de toi ?

\- Je ne suis sure de rien. Mais c'est notre meilleur plan.

\- D'accord. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Le dénouement est proche.

Il prit donc la main d'Hermione et celle de Ron, et ils transplanèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à pré-au-lard, il faisait nuit. Une alarme se mit à hurler, et ils virent des mangemorts sortir des bâtiments alentours, baguette à la main. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain derrière eux, et une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Edmund, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas crier.

\- venez, ordonna la voix. À l'intérieur, vite !

Ne se sentant pas d'autre choix, les trois jeunes gens entrèrent.

\- où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Ron.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas ? S'étonna Hermione. C'est la tête de Sanglier.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reconnaisse ? J'ai jamais mis les pieds ici.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai. C'est ici qu'Harry a fondé l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour nous apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal quand on a eu ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage.

\- Ombrage ? Dolorès Ombrage ? Elle a été prof ? Eh ben ! Je suis presque content de pas avoir vécu ça !

\- Vous êtes surs que vous parlez suffisamment fort ? S'énerva le propriétaire. Cuisine !

Ron et Hermione se turent et suivirent l'homme et Edmund dans la cuisine de l'établissement. Ils les invita d'un geste à s'installer autour de la table.

\- qu'est-ce que vous fichez là après le couvre-feu ? Demanda l'homme de but en blanc. Vous voulez mourir, ou quoi ?

\- On n'était pas au courant du couvre-feu, monsieur, dit Edmund. Nous sommes simplement des voyageurs, et...

\- oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes tous les trois. Je vois votre tête avec marqué 10.000 gallions en dessous dès que je sort ma chèvre.

\- Vous avez l'intention de nous dénoncer ? Demanda le jeune roi.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas, répondit Hermione. Ne serait-ce que pour respecter la mémoire de son frère. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes Abelforth Dumbledore

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai lu un livre. La biographie d'Albus Dumbledore par Rita Skeeter. Beaucoup de mensonge, et très mal écrit. Mais il y avait quelques morceaux de vérité.

Abelforth grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis.

\- c'est pas par respect pour Albus que je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. C'est parce que moi, j'envoie pas des enfants à la mort.

\- Vous parlez d'Ariana, n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens de source sure qu'il s'est senti coupable toute sa vie à son propos. Il a même songé à utiliser la pierre de résurrection pour la ramener.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Interrompit Abelforth.

\- Il faut qu'on s'introduise à Poudlard, expliqua Edmund. C'est là que se trouve le dernier horcruxe de Lord Machin, et nous devons le détruire.

\- Et ensuite ? Une fois que vous aurez détruit l'horcruxe, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

\- On avisera, fit Ron. Mais on sait qu'il est déjà en route vers Poudlard. On devra sans doute l'affronter.

Le vieil homme eut un rire sinistre.

\- comment vous comptez entrer ?

\- Nous allons utiliser le passage de la cabane hurlante, déclara Hermione.

\- Les mangemorts patrouillent jour et nuit dans la parc de Poudlard, ma mignonne. Vous ne ferez pas dix mètres avant qu'on vous tombe dessus. Quant au passage de Honeydukes, il est condamné.

\- Dans ce cas nous trouverons une autre solution, s'agaça Edmund. Nous devons le faire, parce que c'est la mission qui nous a été confiée, à Hermione et à moi-même. Si nous ne parvenons pas à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, mon univers et le vôtre, et tous les autres aussi, sont condamnés, et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Alors est-ce que vous allez nous aider, ou est-ce que vous comptez nous faire la leçon ?

Abelforth se tut, et fixa longuement le jeune roi du regard. Il s'adressa ensuite au tableau de la jeune fille sur son mur.

\- vas-y, dit-il. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, puis partit.


	6. Chapter 6: retour à Poudlard

\- où est-ce que vous l'avez envoyée ? Demanda Ron.

\- Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

\- Alors vous nous aidez ?

\- Bah ! Allez vous faire tuer, si ça vous amuse. J'aurais essayé de vous prévenir.

\- Nous allons nous battre, monsieur, fit Edmund. Avec l'intention de gagner. Vous pourrez combattre, vous aussi, ou bien rester en sécurité. Vous ferez ce que vous pensez être juste, et personne ne vous jugera pour cela. Merci pour votre aide, et merci pour vos conseils.

Abelforth ne répondit rien, et Edmund fixa le tableau vide. Il n'était plus vide, à présent. La jeune fille revenait, et elle était accompagnée. Lorsqu'elle revint à son point de départ, le tableau bascula pour laisser sortir le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- NEVILLE ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama le jeune homme en retour. Je savais que c'était vous ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Et toi, tu dois être Edmund. Luna m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda le jeune roi.

\- Mieux que moi, répondit Neville en désignant son visage tuméfié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

\- J'ai refusé de jeter un Doloris sur un premier année. Venez !

Il les aida à grimper dans le tunnel, et les guida, à la lueur de sa baguette.

\- Où est-ce qu'il mène, ce passage ? Demanda Hermione. Il n'apparaît pas sur la carte du maraudeur !

\- C'est un truc un peu bizarre. Un jour, après m'être fait tabassé par Amicus Carrow, j'ai eu besoin de souffler un peu, et de me cacher, mais je ne savais pas où aller. Et puis, alors que je réfléchissais, une porte est apparue dans le mur derrière moi. En passant la porte j'ai trouvé une salle avec un lit, de la nourriture, et de quoi me soigner.

\- Tu as trouvé la salle sur demande ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est là qu'Harry tenait les réunions de l'A.D. Tu étais l'un de ses meilleurs élèves !

\- Vraiment ? J'aurais bien aimé vivre ça. Bref, je suis resté caché là, et ensuite, j'ai commencé à prévenir d'autres gens de l'existence de cette pièce. À chaque fois, il y avait un lit ou un hamac qui apparaissait. Mais à un moment, la nourriture a commencé à manquer. Et soudain, la salle a créé ce tunnel. On écoute tous Potterveille, ici. On est la résistance de Poudlard.

\- L'armée de Dumbledore... murmura Hermione.

\- Ouais, c'est un nom qui claque, ça !

Hermione eut un sourire triste et Ron lui prit la main. Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant une porte en bois, que Neville ouvrit.

\- bienvenus au QG de la résistance.


	7. Chapter 7: retrouvailles

Edmund s'émerveilla de ce camp. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de l'arbre des enfants perdus. Il y avait là de quoi tenir un long siège, et dans le confort... tant qu'ils n'étaient pas découverts. Ron poussa soudain un cri :

\- GINNY !

Edmund vit une tête rousse se tourner vers eux, puis le frère et la sœur s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et Ron serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel qu'elle aille bien. Edmund vit Hermione regarder les deux roux, avec l'envie visible de les rejoindre.

\- vas-y, lui dit Edmund. C'est un peu ta famille, elle aussi.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis se dirigea timidement vers eux. Edmund, quant à lui, scannait la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Neville lui jeta un regard en coin, puis lui tapota l'épaule.

\- là bas, dit-il en pointant une direction.

Et il la vit. Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, et ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il se dirigea vers elle, et Neville le suivit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il découvrit qu'elle était au chevet d'un jeune garçon dont le visage était tordu de douleur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tenait serré contre lui un vieil appareil photo.

\- ça va aller, Dennis, disait doucement Luna. Ça va aller, c'est fini.

\- Luna ? Fit Edmund en lui posant doucement une main sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna, et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- c'est mieux comme ça, dit elle en passant la main sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda le jeune homme en désignant le garçon sur le lit.

Ce fut Neville qui lui répondit.

\- son frère s'est fait tué, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce midi au déjeuner, un gamin de première année a crié que vous vous étiez échappé de Gringotts sur le dos d'un dragon. Ça a mis Croupton en colère, et il l'a fait levé.

\- Croupton ? Il fait partie des professeurs ?

\- Non, mais il vient presque tous les jours, depuis que vous vous êtes échappé du manoir Malefoy. Il passe en revue toutes les filles de Poudlard, par petit groupe.

\- Il cherche la fille de ta vision, expliqua Luna. Il veut pouvoir faire pression sur toi.

\- Enfin, il a fait levé le gamin, poursuivit Neville, et il lui a lancé le sort de Doloris. Colin et Seamus se sont interposé, et ça a mis Croupton en colère. Pendant que Seamus éloignait le gamin et l'amenait ici, il a jeté un Avada Kedavra sur Colin.

Le garçon sur le lit éclata en sanglots déchirants. Edmund lui prit la main.

\- il va payer pour ça, dit-il avec détermination. Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. J'en fait la promesse. D'accord ?

Le garçon serra plus fort sa main et hocha la tête. Edmund se leva.

\- Écoutez moi ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un élève de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas un des vôtres, je ne suis même pas de votre monde. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, et je ne connais presque aucun de vous. Mais je connais Poudlard. Je connais cette école, et je connais ses élèves, et ses professeurs, par tout ce que m'a raconté Hermione Granger. Hermione m'a raconté comme cette école était merveilleuse. Comme ses élèves étaient pour la plupart brillants. Comme ses professeurs étaient des gens de bien, qui transmettait leur savoir à tous ceux qui désiraient apprendre. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard n'est apparemment plus cette école. C'est un lieu de tyrans, où l'on torture et on tue des innocents, qui veulent juste croire en la liberté. Je suis anglais. Je suis né à Finchley, en 1927. et je suis Narnien. J'ai affronté et vaincu la sorcière blanche, et l'usurpateur Miraz. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sous un règne de terreur. Je sais en reconnaître un quand je le vois. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de faire venir la fin de ce règne à Poudlard, et d'y ramener l'équilibre. Au nom d'Aslan, je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Pour venger Colin, pour réparer les torts de ceux qui ont souffert. Vous joindrez vous à moi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y arriver ? Demanda un garçon soutenu par Dean.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda Edmund.

\- Seamus. Seamus Finnigan. C'est moi qui suis intervenu quand... avant la mort de Colin. Et j'en a payé les conséquence. Je n'ai pas peur de me battre pour une juste cause, mais je ne veux pas mourir pour une cause perdue.

\- Oui, Seamus Finnigan. On peut y arriver. Et on va y arriver. La grâce d'Aslan nous accompagnera.

\- ET POTTER VEILLE ! S'écria Dean.

Et il y eut un tonnerre d'acclamation.


	8. Chapter 8: la révolution en marche

\- qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet, répondit Hermione. Nous savons qu'il se trouve à Poudlard.

\- Quel objet ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Le diadème de Rowenna Serdaigle.

Le silence retomba sur la salle sur demande.

\- Personne ne sait où il est, lâcha finalement une fille d'apparence asiatique.

\- Moi, je sais où il est, intervint Luna. Seulement je ne savais pas comment le détruire.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Hermione. Comment le sais tu ?

\- Il suffisait de demander à sa fille.

\- Sa fille ?

\- Oui, c'est le fantôme de Serdaigle. C'est la dame grise. Je lui ai posé la question, quand je suis revenue. Elle m'a répondu par une énigme : « mon diadème se trouve là où toute chose est cachée. si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne le trouverez. Si vous savez, il vous suffit de demander. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis :

\- la salle sur demande ! Et tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Il est toujours dans la salle aux objets, mais je sais où il est.

\- Tu peux nous y conduire ? Demanda Edmund.

Mais avant que la jeune Serdaigle ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie d'alarme retentit, suivie d'une voix à la fois mielleuse et profonde.

\- tous les élèves et tous les professeurs doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle. Toute personne contrevenante se verra sévèrement punie.

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur la salle, et les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, puis prit sa décision.

\- on devrait y aller. Trouvez nous des robes de sorciers.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Dennis Crivey.

\- Dennis, j'ai une mission pour toi, dit-elle. J'ai besoin que tu te rendes immédiatement à la Tête de Sanglier, et que tu dises à Abelforth de contacter l'ordre du phénix. La bataille aura lieu aujourd'hui. Ensuite, je veux que tu restes à la tête de sanglier. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, et emprunta le passage secret. Hermione enfila ensuite la robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor que Ginny lui tendit. Ron et Edmund ayant déjà enfilé les leurs, ils étaient prêts. Ils se rendirent donc tous dans la grande salle, et les trois se fondirent dans la masse. Lorsque le professeur Rogue entra, la salle tomba dans un silence de plomb, et la majorité des élèves, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Edmund, baissèrent la tête.

\- il a été porté à ma connaissance, commença Rogue, que les criminels Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, et le moldu qui se fait appeler Edmund Pevensie avaient été aperçus à Pré-au-lard et chercherait à s'introduire dans Poudlard. J'invite quiconque saurait où se trouvent cette criminel à les dénoncer immédiatement. Tenter de les protéger pourraient avoir pour vous des conséquences... funestes.

Piquée au vif, visage fermé, Hermione sortit des rangs, regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux, et fit une révérence. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par Ron, et par Edmund. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'ancien maître des potions.

\- voyez-vous ça ? Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. La sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout, le traître à son sang, et le moldu.

\- Poudlard est tombé bien bas, rit Alecto Carrow, qui se tenait à sa droite.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en effet, claqua Hermione. Qu'allez vous faire, maintenant, professeur ? Nous tuer, comme vous avez lâchement assassiné Colin Crivey ?

Le rictus se transforma en grimace hideuse, et Rogue leva sa baguette. C'est alors qu'intervint Minerva McGonagall. Elle se plaça devant le trio, sa baguette levée.

\- vous ne lèverez plus la main sur mes élèves, Severus, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle lança un premier sort. Un rapide échange s'en suivit, puis le sorcier transplana. Comme il avait dévié l'expelliarmus que la vielle femme lui avait lancé, les deux autres mangemorts se retrouvèrent désarmés, et Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de les stupéfixier.

\- il est temps que Poudlard retrouve son éclat ! Lança McGonagall.

Et d'un coup de baguette, elle ralluma les chandelles de la grande salle. Bien sûr, cela ne servait à rien, mais la symbolique était là, et elle faisait du bien. Les élèves explosèrent de joie. Cette joie fut cependant de courte durée, puisque la voix amplifiée de Voldemort emplit soudain l'air.

\- votre action est un acte de guerre, dit la voix. Cela mérite une punition. Livrez-moi les criminels, et je passerai l'éponge. Livrez-moi les criminels, et je laisserais votre école tranquille. Vous avez une heure.

Et la voix disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.


	9. Chapter 9: le diadème perdu de Serdaigle

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les autres professeurs.

\- évacuez l'école, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'adressa ensuite aux élèves.

\- les élèves de la première à la cinquième années doivent obligatoirement quitter l'école. Vos professeurs vous escorterons jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains que vous êtes en sécurité. Les élèves de la sixième et septième années qui souhaitent se battre... je vous conjure de partir aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir vos morts sur la conscience. Mais vous êtes majeurs ou sur le point de l'être, et je ne peux vous y obliger. Tenez vous prêts.

L'évacuation commença donc, et Edmund vit Ron essayer de convaincre sa sœur de partir elle aussi, sans succès. Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers Hermione et Edmund.

\- vous êtes complètement fous de venir ici, dit-elle. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- De temps, professeur, dit Edmund. Autant que possible.

\- Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pourrons. Avez-vous détruit tous les autres horcruxes ?

\- Nous avons trouvé et détruit la coupe. Luna sait où se trouve le diadème, et nous cherchons un moyen de le détruire, puisque nous n'avons plus l'épée de Gryffondor. Le dernier est le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous devons tous essayer de le détruire. Nous devons encore trouver le journal de Jedusor, mais nous en avons parlé longuement, et nous savons comment le trouver et le détruire.

\- Nous avons envoyé une demande de renfort à l'ordre du phénix, compléta Hermione.

\- Et les renforts sont là ! Annonça une voix venue de l'entrée de la salle.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir la famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Se trouvaient avec eux quatre personnes qu'Edmund connaissait très bien. Peter, Suzanne, Lucy et Caspian. Il se précipita vers eux, et ils partagèrent une accolade.

\- qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Demanda-t-il, à la fois surpris et ravi.

\- Aslan nous a envoyé t'aider, répondit Peter. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

\- Nous devons affronter une armée de sorciers maléfiques, détruire un diadème indestructible, tuer un serpent, et tuer le chef des sorciers maléfiques.

\- Il a un nom, ce sorcier ? Demanda Caspian.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

\- son nom est Voldemort. Il va venir essayer de nous tuer dans moins d'une heure, de toute façon, alors autant l'appeler par son nom.

Et Edmund ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la vieille dame.

\- il y a autre chose qu'on doit faire, déclara Hermione. On doit ramener Harry à la vie.

Le choc put se lire sur le visage de la professeur de métamorphose.

\- comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Edmund et moi utiliserons un retourneur de temps spécial. Mais nos corps resteront sur place, et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, nous ne pourront pas revenir ; vous devrez nous protéger pendant qu'on sera partis.

Les Weasley avaient tous écouté la conversation, de même que les autres membres de l'ordre.

\- bon, intervint Bill. Je pense qu'il faut commencer par détruire ce diadème. Je suppose que c'est un horcruxe.

\- C'est exact, répondit Edmund. Tu sais comment les détruire ?

\- Je suis un conjureur de sorts, c'est mon métier de réfléchir à ça. Comment avez vous détruit les autres ?

\- Nous les avons détruit avec l'épée de Gryffondor, ou avec du venin de Basilic. Mais nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- D'accord. Si je me souviens bien, la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor est imbibée de venin du Basilic, depuis que Harry a tué le serpent avec dans la chambre des secrets. Est-ce qu'on peut trouver du venin de basilic quelque part ici ?

\- Dans la chambre des secrets, fit Ron. Le squelette du serpent devrait toujours y être.

\- Mais personne ici ne parle fourchelangue, Ron, fit Hermione. Bill, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui puisse détruire un horcruxe ?

\- Euh... intervint Peter. Aslan nous a donné ça.

Il sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bill.

\- Il nous a dit que c'était le sang de Jadis.

Le plus âgé des Weasley eut un regard perplexe, et prit le flacon. Ce fut Hermione qui eut une illumination.

\- c'est une Djinn ! S'exclama-t-elle. « toi, Diggory Kirke, tu descends d'Adam et Eve, Jadis descend d'Adam et de Lilith ! » c'est ce que dit Aslan à Diggory dans le neveu du magicien. Si l'on en croit les croyances populaires, Lilith est la première des Djinns.

\- Le sang de Djinn est un poison extrêmement puissant, réfléchit Bill à haute voix. On s'en sert comme ingrédient dans les potions meurtrières.

\- Ça pourrait marcher ?

\- Oui, ça pourrait. Ne perdons pas de temps. Où est l'horcruxe ?

\- Luna ! Appela Edmund.

La jeune blonde apparut, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- guide nous jusqu'au diadème.

\- Par ici ! Sourit-elle.

\- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Caspian.

\- Allez dans la grande salle, dit Hermione. Il y a une réunion stratégique. Joignez vous à eux.

Ainsi, Ron, Hermione, Bill et Edmund suivirent Luna, qui les conduisit dans la salle sur demande. La porte s'ouvrit cette fois sur un immense débarras. La jeune fille les conduisit à travers le labyrinthe d'objets, jusqu'à une petite boîte, dans laquelle se trouvait un diadème finement taillé.

\- qui veux le faire ? Demanda Bill d'un ton nerveux.

\- À toi l'honneur, répondit Hermione.

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux, puis souffla profondément. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouteille qui contenait le sang de Jadis, et en versa précautionneusement le contenu sur le diadème. Sous leurs yeux, la couronne commença à se dissoudre, et un gaz toxique commença à s'en échapper. Edmund fut le premier à en souffrir, ne parvenant presque plus à respirer. Bientôt, Ron, Hermione et Bill furent dans le même état. Seule Luna ne semblait pas affectée. Elle sortit sa baguette.

\- ventus ! Lança-t-elle.

Et elle repoussa le gaz, et commença à reculer vers la sortie, imitée par les autres. Lorsqu'enfin ils furent sortis de la pièce, elle en claqua la porte, et les autres commencèrent à reprendre leur souffle.

\- merci Luna, réussit à dire Bill.

Et les autres acquiescèrent.


	10. Chapter 10: Avada Kedavra

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la grande salle, où ils reçurent leurs ordres d'affectations. Puis la bataille commença. Si au début les sortilèges de défense mis en place par les professeurs tinrent le coup, cela ne fut très vite plus suffisant, et ils virent débarquer sur eux des mangemorts, des géants, des araignées géantes et autres loup-garous. Un géant et un demi-géant semblaient se battre de leur côté contre les autres géants, et Peter et Caspian allèrent leur prêter main forte. Depuis une tourelle, Suzanne, elle, enchaînait flèche sur flèche, et faisait mouche à chaque fois. Le professeur Flitwick avait enchanté son carquois pour qu'il ne soit jamais vide, et elle esquivait habilement les sorts qui lui étaient lancé. Bientôt, d'autres flèches vinrent rejoindre les siennes. C'étaient les centaures de la forêt interdite. Il y avait des pertes des deux côtés, mais les mangemorts étaient à leur avantage à l'extérieur. Edmund, prenant à cœur son statut de Roi, dirigea les troupes, et ordonna le repli. Il vit Neville, Dean et Seamus en difficulté, et se précipita à leur secours, pour se faire aussitôt attaquer par des détraqueurs, que lui-même ne pouvait pas voir. C'est alors que surgit un Patronus qui repoussa les créatures et les fit fuir. Edmund se retourna pour voir leur sauveur : c'était Abelforth Dumbledore.

\- qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Restez pas plantés là !

Edmund le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis rejoignit le groupe qui composait sa garde rapprochée. Il jeta des sorts aussi bien qu'il put, tandis que Lucy, Caspian, Peter et Suzanne combattait avec leur arme de prédilection. Le reste de la garde était composée des fils Weasley, et du professeur McGonagall. Ils cherchèrent un couloir qu'ils pourraient facilement défendre, et se retrouvèrent soudain face à face avec Barty Croupton et Fenrir Greyback. Les deux sorciers envoyèrent un sort en simultané. Fenrir envoya un Bombarda sur le plafond pour qu'il s'effondre sur Fred. Edmund le vit, et se rappela de sa mission. Il bondit donc en avant pour attraper le jeune homme, et l'attirer en sécurité. De ce fait, il tourna le dos à Croupton, qui en profita pour lancer un Avada Kedavra sur lui. Lucy s'en rendit compte.

\- Edmund, attention ! S'écria-t-elle.

Et pour protéger son frère, elle se plaça sur la trajectoire du sort. Elle s'effondra aussitôt, sans vie.

\- LUCY ! S'écria le jeune roi.

Et il entendit un murmure flotter dans les airs.

« La mort pour la vie, le sang pour la mort. »

il poussa un hurlement de rage, et releva la tête vers Croupton, qui avait un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Il leva sa baguette. Il était temps pour Croupton de payer pour ses crimes.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla-t-il.

Il connaissait les effets du sortilège. Il savait qu'il était sensé être interdit. Il s'en moquait. Cet homme le méritait. Il vit Barty s'effondrer, puis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Lucy, et pleura. Ce fut Peter qui s'approcha de lui. Son frère avait le visage fermé, déformé par les sentiments qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- relève-toi, ordonna-t-il. Arrête de pleurer, et relève-toi. Finis ce que tu as commencé.

Edmund se releva donc, et vit Suzanne essuyer ses larmes. Fred s'avança alors, prit le corps de Lucy dans ses bras, et la cacha dans la faille d'un mur.

\- comme ça il ne lui arrivera plus rien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Edmund hocha la tête, puis sortit de sa poche le premier médaillon que lui avait donné le prêtre. Il le passa autour du cou du jeune roux.

\- tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, lui dit-il.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Fred.

Et les combats reprirent de plus belle. Ils finirent par trouver un endroit mieux défendable, et Hermione se tourna vers Edmund.

\- Il faut qu'on remonte le temps ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des explosions.


	11. Chapter 11: la coupe du monde

_\- Il faut qu'on remonte le temps ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des explosions._

Edmund hocha la tête, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa la chaîne du retourneur de temps autour de leurs deux cous. Bill les vit du coin de l'œil.

\- Protégez-les ! ordonna-t-il.

Et les plus jeunes Weasley, de même que Peter, Suzanne, et Caspian se placèrent devant eux formant une barrière, tandis que Bill, Percy, Charlie, et le professeur McGonagall formaient la première ligne de défense. Hermione actionna donc le sablier, et les deux s'effondrèrent au sol.

Ils se retrouvèrent au matin de la coupe de Quidditch. Rapidement, ils repérèrent Harry et les Weasley. Hermione lança sur elle-même un sortilège de métamorphose, devenant blonde aux cheveux courts.

\- Comme ça je ne pourrais pas me reconnaître.

Commença alors l'attente. Après le fracas de la bataille, le silence de ce pré était presque surnaturel. Ils assistèrent de loin au match de Quidditch, et Edmund fut assez admiratif. Puis le soir tomba, et les mangemorts lancèrent leur attaque, prenant pour cible les moldus propriétaires du terrain.

\- Quelle bande de lâches, souffla Edmund.

Dans la cohue des gens qui fuyaient, ils virent Harry être séparé de Ron et Hermione, puis assommé. Lorsque tout fut devenu calme, Harry reprit connaissance, et sembla chercher ses amis. Barty sortit soudain de l'ombre, et fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry, et le stupéfixia avant de s'approcher à grands pas. Edmund bondit de sa cachette et fit face au mangemort en prenant soin de masquer son visage.

\- Avada kedavra ! lança le mangemort.

\- Impedimenta ! répliqua Edmund.

Les deux baguettes étant identiques, lorsque les deux sorts se percutèrent, il s'annulèrent. La baguette que tenait Barty lui sauta des mains, et celle d'Edmund se brisa. Pendant ce temps, Hermione réveilla Harry.

\- Reste couché ! ordonna-t-elle.

à ce moment, les voix d'Hermione et de Ron à la recherche de leur ami se firent entendre. Barty récupéra sa baquette puis transplana. Edmund abaissa son masque

\- par ici ! cria Harry.

Ils accoururent vers lui tandis qu'il se relevait.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune Hermione.

\- Oui je vais bien. Quelqu'un m'a stupefixié.

\- Quoi ? Qui était-ce ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais ces deux là l'ont fait fuir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une fumée noire sortit de nulle part et tenta de s'attaquer aux adolescents. Hermione se positionna devant eux.

\- PROTEGO MAXIMA! hurla-t-elle.

un halo de lumière se forma devant le groupe et la fumée tenta de forcer le passage sans y parvenir. L'entité fonça alors sur Edmund en entra en lui. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur et prit sa tête entre ses mains, puis la fumée sortit par sa bouche avant de disparaître. Il tomba à genoux, et Hermione se précipita vers lui.

\- Ed ! est-ce que ça va ?

\- il m'a parlé, dit Edmund d'une voix tremblante. Il a dit qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions. Que Potter mourrait et que le mal vaincrait.

\- Viens.

Elle l'aida à se relever, puis lorsqu'ils entendirent un groupe de gens arriver, elle les fit transplaner. Edmund était plus pâle que jamais.

\- Prend ton temps pour respirer, conseilla Hermione.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le jeune roi.

\- Chez mes grands-parents. Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont en Suède.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas repartir tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs que Harry reviendra vivant.

\- Je crois que j'ai une solution. Mais elle ne va pas te plaire. Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12: à la tête de sanglier

Plus tard, dans le pub de la tête de sanglier, Hermione finissait d'expliquer son plan aux personnes présentes autour de la table, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Le visage grave de Dumbledore se tourna vers Edmund.

\- Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à relever le défi ?

Edmund, visage fermé, hocha la tête.

\- Hermione ne peut pas le faire. Donc c'est à moi de jouer. Tout ce qu'il me faut, maintenant, c'est une école à représenter. Et si c'est la volonté d'Aslan, je m'en sortirai.

\- Et bien la voilà, l'école à représenter ! s'exclama Hermione. Faisons venir tes frère et sœurs, et Caspian! Créons l'école de magie de Narnia, et situons la disons en Espagne.

\- En Espagne ?

\- Oui. Si je me souviens bien les Telmarins étaient à l'origine des pirates espagnoles! ça fait sens.

\- Ceux qui sont pour ? demanda Dumbledore.

Trois mains autour de la table se levèrent.

\- Eh bien voilà, parfait. Voilà qui est acté. Le tournoi des trois sorciers devient cette année le tournoi des quatre sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Tête de Sanglier, Edmund remarqua la pâleur d'Hermione.

\- est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux.

\- c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- tu vas risquer ta vie, Edmund, reprit-elle. Des gens sont morts pendant ce tournoi.

\- je tacherai de ne pas mourir avant la fin de l'année.

\- pour ça, il te faut de l'entraînement. Alors on va commencer tout de suite. Tu es assez doué en magie, instinctivement. Tu peux devenir très bon. Mais avant tout, il te faut une bonne baguette. Viens.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la taverne, et elle s'approcha d'Abelforth.

\- M. Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

\- M. Dumbledore est mon fou de frère à qui vous avez parlé. Mais comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- nous nous sommes rencontrés par le passé. Enfin, notre passé, votre futur. Et puis, vous avez les mêmes yeux.

Abelforth émit un grommellement indistinct. Edmund se dit que ça devait être l'un de ses traits de caractère.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- nous devons nous rendre à Londres. Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminée ?

\- est-ce qu'il sait s'en servir ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Edmund de la tête.

\- non, monsieur.

-approche, gamin.

Edmund s'approcha donc de la cheminée.

\- prend un poignée de cendres dans le pot.

Edmund fit ce qu'on lui disait.

\- maintenant, entre dans la cheminée.

\- quoi ?

\- n'aie pas peur, lui dit Hermione. C'est un feu magique, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Edmund prit donc une grande respiration, et entra dans la cheminée.

\- maintenant, jette la poignée de cendre dans le feu, et dis « Chemin de Traverse ».

\- bon voyage ! Fit Abelforth.

\- Chemin de Traverse ! Fit Edmund en ouvrant la main qui tenait les cendres.


	13. Chapter 13: chemin de traverse

il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et commença sa chute, qu'il termina dans la cheminée d'un bistrot miteux. Il s'empressa de sortir de la cheminée, et fut bientôt rejoint par une Hermione couverte de suie. Il se dit qu'il devait être dans un état similaire. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un recurvit, avant de lancer le sort sur elle-même. Puis elle se dirigea vers une porte qui menait à une arrière cour. Edmund parut confus. La jeune sorcière tapota certaines briques du mur, dans un ordre défini, et à la grande surprise d'Edmund, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir traversé l'arche qu'il comprit où il était. Il reconnut la banque de Gringotts. Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois, l'endroit grouillait de vie et respirait la joie de vivre. C'était un endroit heureux, et Edmund fut assez émerveillé.

\- on a des achats à faire, déclara Hermione. Il faut qu'on passe à la banque.

Elle alla donc donner la clé de son coffre à un gobelin, qui la regarda avec un air suspicieux. La jeune Hermione avait déjà effectué un retrait la veille. Le gobelin fit donc usage de sa magie pour vérifier son identité. Il parut satisfait, et c'est ainsi qu'un instant plus tard, Edmund se retrouvait pour la seconde fois dans le petit train infernal. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Hermione le conduisit dans une librairie où elle acheta une bonne dizaine de livres, puis dans la boutique dont Edmund reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire, bien qu'il paraisse beaucoup plus jeune. Olivander, le vendeur de baguettes. Le vieil homme les salua, et lorsqu'Hermione lui explique que l'achat était pour Edmund, il se mit immédiatement au travail, prenant toute sorte de mesures, qu'il notait dans son carnet tout en mordillant pensivement sa plume. Il proposa ensuite aux deux jeunes gens de s'asseoir pendant qu'il partait dans sa réserve. Il en revint avec trois boite. Il ouvrit la première, et tendit la baguette à Edmund.

\- bois de noisetier, 17,5 centimètres, ventricule de dragon, présenta-t-il.

Edmund la prit en main, et Hermione et Olivander observèrent attentivement.

\- non, finit par déclarer le vieil homme en reprenant la baguette.

Le même manège se produisit pour la seconde baguette.

\- bois d'if, 23 centimètres, croc de manticore. C'est un peu mieux, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Il lui tendit la troisième baguette, et tous trois surent immédiatement que c'était la bonne.

\- bois de pommier, 21 centimètres, plume de griffon.

\- bois de pommier ? S'étonna Hermione. Est-ce un bois courant dans les baguettes ?

\- pour tout vous dire, c'est la seule dans ce bois dont je dispose.

Edmund, lui, ne fut pas surpris. Le pommier était l'arbre sacré de Narnia. Hermione paya la baguette, et ils quittèrent la boutique. Ils retournèrent au chaudron baveur, où Hermione réserva une chambre.

\- dès demain, on commence ton entraînement, dit-elle.

Le soir étant tombé, ils sortirent ensuite dîner, puis rentrèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, une visite les attendais. Dumbledore.

\- les autres écoles ont posé une nouvelle condition à votre participation, expliqua le directeur, fixant son regard sur Hermione.

\- quelle condition ?

\- ils ont demandé à ce que l'on bloque vos souvenirs des deux premières épreuves.

\- quoi !? Mais ils n'ont pas comprit qu'il fallait qu'Edmund suive le champion de Poudlard tout au long des épreuves pour s'assurer qu'il survive au tournoi ?

\- ils veulent laisser une chance de gagner à leur école.

\- cela me paraît juste, dit Edmund.

\- ils refuseront votre participation si vous n'acceptez pas leur condition, miss Granger.

Elle s'approcha d'Edmund, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- les œufs de dragons éclosent sous l'eau. Hoche la tête.

Edmund hocha donc la tête d'un air sérieux, puis Hermione se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- très bien, soupira-t-elle. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Allez-y, professeur.

\- vous vous souviendrez de tout ce que vous avez vécu, sauf des épreuves.

Il lui lança donc un sort, et Hermione parut absente pendant un moment.

\- l'arrivée des délégations à Poudlard est prévue dans trois jours, dit-il ensuite. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre équipe au plus vite.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe, et en sortit un tas de baguettes.

\- monsieur Olivander a accepter de nous fournir ces baguettes pour faire illusion. Bon courage.

Et il transplana hors de l'auberge.


	14. Chapter 14: l'école de magie de Narnia

Sitôt qu'il fut parti, Edmund se mit à genoux.

\- Aslan, nous avons besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il. Aslan, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Et bientôt apparut devant eux une porte, en plein milieu de la pièce, ne donnant sur rien. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et ils la traversèrent, main dans la main. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cour de Caspian, dans la salle du trône. Là étaient rassemblés les quatre de Cair Paravel, le prince Caspian lui même, ainsi que le seigneur Glozelle, général du récemment déchu Roi Miraz. Le général implorait le pardon de Caspian. Le groupe interrompit sa discussion lorsqu'Edmund et Hermione firent irruption.

\- qu'est-ce que cela ? Demanda Caspian. Qui êtes vous ?

\- c'est moi, répondit le jeune Edmund en se levant. Mon moi futur. Avec Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- nous avons besoin de votre aide, répondit Ed. Rien ne peut réussir sans vous.

\- de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- d'une compétition.

Et sous le regard interrogatif des personnes présentes, Hermione expliqua leur situation et leur plan.

\- donc vous avez besoin que nous devenions les autres élèves de cette école imaginaire, résuma Peter.

Ed hocha la tête.

\- de combien de personne avez-vous besoin ?

\- nous avons onze baguettes à notre disposition.

\- il vous faut donc onze élèves.

\- non, dix. Il nous faut également un directeur. Un homme d'expérience.

Caspian réfléchit un instant, puis se tourna vers Glozelle, resté muet jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Seigneur Glozelle, fit-il. Vous avez demandé mon pardon, et je suis prêt à vous l'accorder. Sorcière, pouvez-vous savoir si son cœur est pur et ses intentions bonnes à mon égard ?

\- je le peux, répondit Hermione, mais je ne le ferais pas s'il s'y oppose.

\- je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit le général. La sorcière peut lire mon cœur si cela plaît à votre majesté.

\- mieux vaut s'asseoir, fit Hermione.

On apporta donc deux chaises, et elle s'installa en face de lui.

\- je vais entrer dans vos souvenirs, expliqua-t-elle. Guidez-moi vers ceux concernant Caspian.

Glozelle fit signe qu'il avait compris, et Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Legillimens, murmura-t-elle.

Et leurs yeux devinrent brumeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant près de dix minutes, puis clignèrent des yeux.

\- il est sincère. C'est à regret qu'il exécutait les ordres de Miraz, dit-elle avant d'ajouter : je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Suzanne.

\- elle a dépensé trop d'énergie, expliqua Ed. Elle a besoin de repos.

\- qu'on la conduise à ma chambre, ordonna Caspian. Seigneur Glozelle, je vous accorde ma confiance. Souhaitez-vous entrer à mon service ?

\- j'en serais honoré, Altesse.

\- alors voici la première mission que je vous confie. Vous serez le directeur de l'école de magie de Narnia.

Glozelle garda le silence un instant, puis demanda à Edmund :

\- quel est le but de cette compétition ?

\- d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit de prouver que son école est meilleure que les autres.

\- en ce cas, il faudra soigner notre entrée. Faire forte impression avant une bataille peut être un avantage conséquent.

\- je laisse le soin au roi Edmund de vous expliquer votre rôle. Je vais recruter d'autres élèves, dit Caspian avant de quitter la salle.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Glozelle.

\- il y aura trois épreuves. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière sera un labyrinthe. Votre tâche est de représenter l'école et de soutenir votre champion. Je serai le seul à proposer ma candidature, mais vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir. Jouez la surprise lorsque mon nom sera tiré, puis faites ce qu'il faut pour que je gagne, dans le respect des règles.

\- je veux vous voir gagner.

\- vous voulez voir gagner votre école. Lors des deux premières épreuves, les directeurs sont juges des prestations des candidats. Vous attribuerez des notes de 0 à 10. soyez honnête dans votre jugement envers les autres concurrents.

\- je dois souhaiter vous voir gagner, mais défendre les valeurs de mon école.

\- et vous assurer discrètement que les autres élèves ne donnent pas une mauvaise image à votre école.

\- très bien. Je peux faire ça.

\- conservez le mystère. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on en sache trop sur cette école.

Le général hocha la tête.

\- Merci, seigneur Glozelle, dit le jeune homme. Et merci de m'avoir épargné sur le champ de bataille. J'ai une dette d'honneur envers vous.

\- je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant, Roi Edmund. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- je ne m'en offense pas. J'étais un enfant.

Sur ces mots, Edmund se retira, et décida d'aller voir ses frères et sœurs.


	15. Chapter 15: l'heure du départ

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent selon le programme établi par Hermione. Lorsqu'il se levait, après le petit déjeuner, il rejoignait Hermione dans la cour du château, où elle lui enseignait les sorts utiles au tournoi. Elle avait fait une liste et rayait les sorts dès qu'il les connaissait. L'après-midi était consacré à la préparation avec le général Glozelle et les autres « élèves ». suivait un temps de repos, qu'il passait à méditer, puis un nouvel entraînement avant le dîner. À la veille du départ, Lucy vint le voir dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque sa sœur ouvrit la porte.

\- désolée... dit-elle en le voyant.

\- entre, répondit-il. Tu ne me dérange pas.

\- je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

\- je vais bien.

\- ce tournoi que tu vas faire... c'est dangereux ?

\- oui. Ça l'est. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Lucy ?

\- bien sûr. Tu es mon frère...

il la remercia d'un sourire. Il y eut un silence.

\- je voudrais voir mon frère à nouveau heureux, dit-elle soudain. Tu crois qu'il le sera un jour ?

\- peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra arrêter de se sentir coupable...

\- peut-être qu'Hermione pourra l'aider à guérir...

Edmund eut un rire franc.

\- Hermione est amoureuse, mais pas de moi. Elle a son ami Ron. Ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour, et ça crève à peu près autant les yeux que Caspian et Suzanne.

La déception était visible sur le visage de Lucy, aussi il ajouta :

\- mais peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourra me guérir.

\- comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda Lucy avec un sourire radieux.

\- Luna. Elle s'appelle Luna... c'est une sorcière, comme Hermione. Elle est douce. Gentille. Elle a des yeux immenses. Elle... elle vient d'un autre univers, et elle m'apaise.

\- tu lui as dit ?

\- non...

\- alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, idiot ?

\- elle m'a embrassée, une fois...

\- vraiment ?

\- je partais pour une mission risquée, et elle allait retourner dans son école. Elle s'est approchée de moi, elle m'a embrassé, et m'a dit d'être prudent.

\- et toi, qu'as tu fait ?

\- la même chose qu'elle... et je lui ai offert mon cadeau

Lucy eut un immense sourire.

\- j'espère que je la rencontrerai, un jour.

\- peut-être. En attendant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Demain sera une grande journée.

Lucy hocha la tête, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Lorsqu'Edmund s'endormit, son esprit entier était tourné vers Luna. Il dormit bien. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Edmund trouva Hermione en pleine conversation avec Glozelle. Le général avait revêtu sa tenue de cuir noir, et Hermione était occupée à lui expliquer les derniers détails.

\- il y a trois directeurs que vous allez rencontrer. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe grise s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. C'est le directeur de Poudlard, l'école qui nous accueille. L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux dents pourries est Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang. Enfin, la gigantesque femme est madame Maxime, directrice de l'école de Beaubâton. C'est une demi-géante, mais surtout n'en parlez pas. Elle est très susceptible sur ce sujet.

\- Dumbledore, Poudlard, répéta Glozelle. Karkaroff Durmstrang, Maxime Beaubâton. Glozelle, Narnia.

\- très bien. Saluez-les lorsque vous arriverez, mais restez mystérieux. Ne parlez pas trop, et si on vous pose des questions, restez évasif.

Glozelle hocha la tête, et salua Edmund. Celui-ci vint ensuite s'entretenir avec Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- ils sont tous prêts, dit-il. Ils vous attendent.

Les trois autres le suivirent, et rejoignirent les « élèves » dans la cour principale, où Aslan les attendait. Ce dernier créa une porte, et lorsqu'ils l'eurent traversé, ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt interdite.


	16. Chapter 16: le tournoi des 4 sorciers

Le soir était presque tombé, il serait bientôt temps d'y aller. Ils attendirent donc d'être sûrs d'eux, puis, lorsqu'ils virent les élèves de Durmstrang descendre de leur drakkar, et ceux de Beaubâton de leur carrosse, ils traversèrent le parc et entrèrent dans le hall. Les narniens étaient assez admiratifs du peu qu'ils voyaient de Poudlard, notamment des tableaux qui bougeaient. Bientôt Rusard invita les garçons de Durmstrang à entrer dans la grande salle. Les visages étaient sérieux et concentrés. La tension montait peu à peu chez les narniens. Elle était à son comble lorsqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Rusard revint pour faire entrer les filles de Beaubâton. Glozelle offrit son bras à Hermione, et les autres se postèrent devant eux. Lorsque Rusard vint les chercher, la jeune lionne créa autour d'eux une boule gazeuse argentée, et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Comme ils l'avaient répété, elle lança ensuite un sortilège informulé, produisant un flash de lumière, et un premier élèves sortit de la sphère. Elle réitéra l'opération pour les quatre autres jeunes narniens, puis pour Edmund, puis pour Caspian, et enfin pour les quatre de Cair Paravel, qui sortirent d'un même pas. Avant de sortir elle-même au bras de Glozelle, Hermione appliqua sur elle-même un sortilège de métamorphose, comme elle l'avait fait lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de la sphère, celle-ci se dissipa. La jeune femme se plaça selon la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient répété, et tous ensemble, ils portèrent leur baguette à leur cœur et s'écrièrent :

\- POUR ASLAN !

Hermione entendit les chuchotements des nés-moldus. Elle jeta un regard à sa jeune version, et dut retenir un sourire en voyant son air hébété. Glozelle alla saluer les autres directeurs, et Dumbledore l'invita à s'installer à la table des professeurs. Les Narniens s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, et le repas commença. Peter s'était installé en face de Harry, Ron et Hermione, à côté de Caspian et Suzanne. Les deux garçons se servirent à manger sans quitter des yeux des yeux la jeune reine, et Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- vous êtes vraiment Narniens ? De Narnia ?

\- Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique, répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main. En fait je viens de Finchley.

\- Prince Caspian, dixième du nom. Narnien de pure souche, et à votre service. Et quel est votre nom ?

\- H... Hermione Granger, répondit-elle, impressionnée.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de prendre.

\- mon dieu ! Ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Caspian lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en riant.

\- Pardonnez à mon ami, Miss. Ce vin est un peu trop fort pour lui.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de Peter, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, Ginny ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Edmund.

\- votre visage me rappelle quelque chose, dit-elle.

Edmund, bien sûr, avait tout de suite reconnu sa chevelure flamboyante. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. S'il n'avait pas fait attention à son visage lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il trouva qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa première année. Mais il ne devait pas lui laisser savoir tant que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

\- est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

\- peut-être dans un rêve, répondit-il prudemment.

\- un rêve secret ?

\- tous les rêves sont des secrets.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait compris. Tous continuèrent leur repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par le tintement de la fourchette de Dumbledore sur son verre.

\- une gloire éternelle, commença-t-il. Voilà ce qui attend celui d'entre vous qui brandira le trophée des trois sorciers !

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier attendit que le silence revienne, puis continua.

\- bien sûr, comme vous l'aurez compris, cette année, le tournoi se déroulera à quatre, puisqu'une délégation de l'école de sorcellerie de Narnia nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

Glozelle salua d'un signe de tête.

\- quiconque souhaiterait tenter sa chance devra déposer son nom et le nom de son école dans notre juge impartial, la coupe de feu. Cependant, une telle candidature ne doit pas se déposer à la légère. Être choisi par la coupe de feu est un contrat magique, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Au vu de la difficulté et de la dangerosité des épreuves, le ministre des sports magique, en accord avec le ministère de la magie et leurs homologues respectifs ont décidé d'interdire la compétition aux sorciers de moins de 17 ans.

Cette fois ce furent des huées qui s'élevèrent des tables de la grande salle. Dumbledore réclama le silence.

\- les candidats auront jusqu'au soir Halloween pour déposer leur nom dans la coupe de feu.

Il termina son discours par des choses plus banales, puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les narniens, n'ayant nulle part où dormir, furent invités à rejoindre le dortoir des gryffondors.


	17. Chapter 17: le journal de Jedusor

Une fois dans la salle commune, Edmund vit Ginny s'installer sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Il fit de même, s'installant pour sa part dans un fauteuil. Les autres montèrent progressivement se coucher. Lorsqu'il furent seuls, elle s'adressa enfin à lui.

\- c'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

\- qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites vraiment là ?

\- nous venons sauver Harry Potter. Le journal est-il caché ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- où est-il ?

\- tu en as besoin maintenant ?

\- le plus tôt possible.

\- attends ici.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, et revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains un carnet relié de cuir. Au moment de le lui remettre, elle sembla hésiter. Il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

\- Ginny, appela-t-il. Ginny, fais moi confiance.

La jeune fille se ressaisit, et lui donna le journal.

\- je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- ce n'est pas ta faute. Sa magie est puissante.

\- comment se fait-il que ça ne t'atteigne pas ?

\- j'ai de l'entraînement. Toi tu as été manipulée par Voldemort, moi par la sorcière blanche.

Il la vit frissonner, et s'excusa.

\- tu veux dire qu'Il est là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

Il hocha la tête.

\- c'est pour ça que nous devons le détruire. Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant. Moi, je vais me coucher.

Et sur ses mots, il partit rejoindre son groupe. Il donna à Hermione le journal de Jedusor, qu'elle enferma dans une boite en plomb.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lucy.

\- de la magie très noire. C'est un fragment de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- comment Harry l'a-t-il détruit dans ta version ?

\- en plantant dedans un crochet du basilic de la chambre des secrets. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, parce que j'étais pétrifiée, à ce moment là.

\- est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry a tué le basilique dans ce monde ?

\- je n'en sais rien.

\- oui, il l'a fait, répondit Suzanne.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

\- comment tu le sais ? Demanda Peter.

\- il me l'a raconté, au dîner. Dans une tentative assez maladroite de me séduire, je pense.

\- alors comment s'en débarrasser sans attirer son attention ?

\- il faut l'amener à Dumbledore, décréta Hermione.

\- dans ce cas, cela règle la question, trancha Glozelle. Demain vous me donnerez ce coffret, et je le lui apporterai.

\- n'en parlez pas devant les autres professeurs, conseilla Hermione. Ne faites confiance à personne. Je pense que Voldemort a un espion au sein de Poudlard. Assurez-vous d'être seul avec Dumbledore.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain soir, Glozelle leur rendit le journal, percé d'un énorme trou, et dont les pages semblaient avoir brûlé.

\- cette chose a hurlé quand on l'a détruite, dit-il d'un ton égal.

Hermione le remercia, et elle rangea l'objet dans son sac.


	18. Chapter 18: la coupe de feu

Le lendemain, et toute la semaine qui suivit, Hermione investit la salle sur demande pour continuer à entraîner Edmund, et apprendre aux autres les sortilèges de base. Quant à la coupe de feu, Edmund fut comme convenu le seul à mettre son nom dedans. Il observa cependant avec amusement la tentative de Fred et George pour y déposer le leur, en tentant de contourner la limite d'âge tracée par Dumbledore. Bien entendu, leur plan échoua, et ils se retrouvèrent, en guise de punition, avec une longue barbe blanche.

Le soir d'Halloween, tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. La coupe de feu allait choisir les candidats. Sous quelques applaudissements polis, Fleur Delacour fut désignée Championne de beaubaton. Le nom fit réagir Edmund. Il n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme. Apparemment, la guerre l'avait fait vieillir un peu prématurément, pensa-t-il. Hermione le détrompa plus tard : la déformation de ses traits était due à une grossesse que sa robe ample cachait. Les applaudissements furent plus fournis lorsque Viktor Krum fut nommé Champion de Durmstrang. Sans grande surprise, le nom d'Edmund sortit ensuite de la coupe, et enfin celui de Cédric Digory. Les quatre élus se rendirent donc dans une arrière-salle. Alors que Dumbledore entamait un discours, il s'interrompit soudain. La coupe était toujours active, et elle cracha un dernier papier, que le sorcier à longue barbe attrapa au vol. Glozelle fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas au courant de ça.

\- Harry Potter ! Appela le directeur de Poudlard.

Le général pensa alors qu'il y avait sans doute une raison pour qu'Hermione le lui ai caché. Sous les huées, il vit le jeune garçon se rendre dans l'arrière-salle.

\- les directeurs, avec moi ! Fit Dumbledore. Vous aussi Barty. Et vous aussi Alastor.

Glozelle le suivit donc à son tour dans l'arrière-salle en silence, tandis que madame Maxime hurlait au scandale. Une fois arrivés, le vieil homme à barbe blanche s'approcha du candidat surprise, dont Glozelle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait une cicatrice singulière.

\- Harry, as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

\- non monsieur.

\- as tu demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi ?

\- non monsieur.

\- mais il ment, c'est évident, réagit madame Maxime.

\- le garçon est aussi surpris que vous et moi, madame, intervint Glozelle. Il ne voulait pas participer, et pourtant il est là. Cela signifie que tel est la volonté d'Aslan. Ou de Merlin. Ou de qui sais-je encore. Il faut l'accepter.

\- il y a eu tricherie ! S'exclama Karkaroff.

\- il faudrait un sorcier très puissant pour réussir à tromper la coupe, intervint le sorcier à l'œil magique. Potter n'a pas le niveau.

\- vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, Fol-Oeil, insista Karkaroff.

\- c'était mon métier de penser comme les mages noirs, Igor, répondit Maugrey avec une menace à peine voilée dans la voix. Peut-être l'auriez vous oublié ?

Glozelle s'agaça.

\- cela ne résout rien au problème, intervint-il. La question n'est pas de savoir comment ni pourquoi. La question est de savoir ce que nous faisons, maintenant que nous avons un champion en trop et que la coupe est éteinte.

Dumbledore le remercia silencieusement et se tourna vers Croupton avec un regard interrogateur.

\- être choisi par la coupe de feu est un contrat magique indestructible, fit Croupton. Potter n'a pas le choix. Il est le cinquième champion du tournoi.

Il y eut un instant de silence, que Glozelle rompit.

\- qu'il en soit ainsi ! Avons nous terminé ?

\- j'aimerais parler avec vous en privé dans mon bureau, lui dit Dumbledore. Disons dans une heure.

Glozelle hocha la tête, puis prit Edmund par l'épaule, et quitta la salle avec lui, suivi de près par Harry.


	19. Chapter 19: Fred et Georges

La grande salle était vide lorsqu'ils la traversèrent. Ils montèrent ensuite à la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui se fit silencieuse lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Les deux narniens s'empressèrent de rejoindre les leurs tandis que Harry restait à l'entrée, tous les regards fixés sur lui. Edmund remarqua qu'Hermione semblait tendue. Il lui prit la main.

\- je déteste ce moment, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry commença à avancer pour regagner son dortoir, et que les insultes se mirent à fuser. Hermione se leva d'un bon, et quitta la salle commune. Peter jeta un regard à Edmund, qui hocha la tête, et il la suivit dehors. Edmund remarqua que ni Ginny, ni les Jumeaux Weasley ne participaient aux invectives. Lorsqu'Harry fut parti, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- je peux vous parler deux minutes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- tu es Pevensie, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- n'y vois rien de personnel, mais nous, on soutient Harry.

\- c'est justement de ça dont je voudrais vous parler.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard.

\- vous devriez l'écouter, les garçons, intervint Ginny. C'est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé.

\- c'est toi qui a sauvé notre sœur ? Demanda Fred.

\- je n'ai fait que lui parler. C'est toujours plus simple de se confier à des gens qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- bon. Alors dans ce cas, on veut bien t'écouter.

\- je voudrais simplement que vous gardiez un œil sur Harry. Vérifiez qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal, et si il se passe quelque chose, faites le moi savoir.

\- quelque chose d'anormal ?

\- comme par exemple son nom qui sort de la coupe de feu ?

Edmund eut un petit rire.

\- est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

\- tu parles du nuages de fumée noire ?

\- exactement. Si l'entité se manifeste, prévenez moi immédiatement. Elle va probablement essayer de s'en prendre à lui, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Les autres Narniens font seulement de la figuration. Il faut qu'Harry gagne le tournoi et en revienne vivant, et je vais m'assurer que ce sera le cas.

\- pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça ?

\- parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance pour le surveiller discrètement, et parce que la personne qui m'a envoyé ici m'a dit : « tu verras, Gred et Forge Weasley sont des chics types. »

les jumeaux éclatèrent d'un rire clair.

\- ça pour le coup, c'est sûr, on est des chics types! Tiens, tu veux un bonbon ?

Ce fut au tour d'Edmund de rire.

\- sans façon ! J'ai un peu de mal avec les sucreries ensorcelées depuis certains loukoums.

\- des loukoums ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de spécial ?

\- ce n'est pas une histoire très drôle. La sorcière qui me les a donnés avait de mauvaises intentions. Cependant, je vous suggère d'offrir un de vos caramels explosifs à mon cher frère Peter. C'est bien sûr sans danger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- absolument sans danger, répondit George.

\- des furoncles, George, qu'en penses-tu ? Des loukoums qui donnent des furoncles.

\- une dernière chose, intervint Edmund. Je sais que Ron va tourner le dos à Harry. Alors montrez-lui votre soutient. Il en aura besoin.

\- notre frère est un abruti, fit George.

\- c'est sur lui qu'on devrait tester les loukoums à Furoncles.

\- moi aussi j'étais un abruti, avant. Pendant très longtemps. Ne le blâmez pas trop.

\- tu peux compter sur nous, Pevensie. On sera là pour Harry. Mais comment sais tu ce qui va se passer ?

\- j'ai une source très fiable qui a déjà vécu tous ces événements. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire qui sans son accord.

Sur ces mots, il leur souhaita une bonne soirée, et retourna s'asseoir avec son groupe. Glozelle était déjà parti, et Hermione pas encore revenue. Bientôt, fatigué, il monta se coucher. Le lendemain fut le jour de l'examen des baguettes, suivi de la première interview des champions. Ce fut le lendemain soir qu'il découvrit le résultat catastrophique de cette interview. Il entra dans la salle pour découvrir son frère, pleurant de rire sur le canapé, tout comme Caspian. Lucy et Suzanne, quant à elles, arboraient un sourire gêné, et Hermione elle-même riait, tout comme les jumeaux Weasley. Le jeune Edmund, lui, avait une mine renfrognée.

\- que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le champion de Narnia.

\- je peux ? Demanda George.

Peter hocha la tête, et George se saisit d'un journal posé sur la table.

\- Skeeter a publié son portrait des candidats. Voici ce qu'elle dit de toi.

Il se racla la gorge, et commença sa lecture.

\- « le dernier champion est Edmund Peeves ( y a-t-il un lien avec le célèbre esprit frappeur de Poudlard ? Nous enquêterons prochainement.) Peeves représente l'école de Nana, et est un garçon plutôt quelconque. Bon courage à lui. »

Peter explosa de rire, et le jeune Edmund s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- tiens Peter ! Lança Fred. Tu veux un caramel ?

Et il lui lança la friandise, que Peter déballa avec un remerciement.

\- tu ne devrais pas ! Prévint Hermione.

\- et pourquoi pas ? Demanda George en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Peter enfourna la friandise, qui explosa dans sa bouche, le faisant éternuer, tousser, et monter les larmes à ses yeux. Les deux Edmund éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Fred et George, ainsi que les autres Narniens.

\- ah, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aurait pas dû, pas vrai Hermione ? Fit Fred à voix basse.


	20. Chapter 20: la salle sur demande

Les rires cessèrent aussitôt.

\- comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- pas très difficile à deviner.

\- la façon dont tu regardes Ron et Harry...

\- la façon dont tu a fui la salle commune hier, quand Harry s'est fait huer...

\- ou encore le fait que tu savais que c'était un caramel explosif.

\- ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne dirons rien.

\- par contre, nous voulons savoir ce que tu fais là.

Hermione fit silence un moment, puis jeta un regard à Edmund, qui hocha la tête.

\- pas ici. Suivez-moi.

Elle se leva, et sortit de la salle, imitée par Edmund et les jumeaux. Elle les conduisit dans la salle sur demande, qui avait pour l'occasion pris l'apparence du salon de ses parents.

\- où est-ce qu'on est, là ? Demanda Fred.

\- chez moi, répondit Hermione.

Bientôt, un couple entra à son tour dans la salle, par une autre porte.

\- Hermione, chérie ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit l'homme.

\- qui sont tes amis ? Demanda la femme.

\- papa, maman, je vous présente Edmund, Fred et George.

\- ravi de vous rencontrer, les garçons, dit Mr. Granger.

\- est-ce qu'on peut vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- du thé, ce serait parfait, maman.

Mrs Granger sortit de la salle, et revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec une théière et quatre tasses. Pendant ce temps, les quatre adolescents prirent place sur les canapés.

\- merci, dit Hermione. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

Les Granger sourirent, se donnèrent la main, puis disparurent.

\- je ne comprends pas... dit George.

\- rien de ce que je vais vous dire ne doit sortir de cette salle, prévint Hermione.

\- c'est juré. Mais comment on peut être chez toi ? Et comment tes parents t'ont-ils reconnue ? Et...

\- on n'est pas vraiment chez moi. On est toujours à Poudlard. Ceci n'est qu'une projection. Le thé est réel, par contre.

\- mais... pourquoi ? Demanda Fred.

Hermione mit fin au sortilège qui modifiait son apparence, et les Weasley eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- ça fait deux ans que je passe mon temps en terrain hostile. Forcément, ça laisse des marques. Normalement ça devrait faire un peu moins d'un an. C'est pour ça que la salle sur demande a recréé mes parents et mon salon. Ça fait deux ans que je ne les ai pas vus.

\- est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- ils sont en Australie. Et ils n'ont aucune idée du fait qu'ils ont une fille. J'ai modifié leur mémoire. C'était mieux comme ça.

Les deux jumeaux se levèrent et prirent la jeune femme dans leurs bras. Elle accepta l'étreinte, puis les invita à se rasseoir.

\- explique nous ce qu'il se passe.

\- les choses vont devenir merdiques à partir de cette année, et ensuite ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Voldemort va revenir.

Les Weasley frissonnèrent à cette idée.

\- est-ce qu'on peut l'empêcher ?

\- non. Ça créerait un déséquilibre. Le fait est qu'on peut le détruire. Dans trois ans de ça, c'est à dire au moment d'où Ed et moi somme partis. J'ai passé toute une année à chercher et à détruire tous les fragments de son âme. Avec Harry et Ron dans un premier temps, puis seulement Harry, puis Ron est revenu.

\- revenu ? Tu veux dire qu'il vous a laissé tomber ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- pas la deuxième fois, intercéda Edmund.

\- mais quel crétin, celui-là ! Réagit Fred, outré. C'est à se demander si c'est vraiment un Weasley !

\- ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui, dit tendrement Hermione. L'horcruxe avait simplement un effet plus fort sur lui.

\- deuxième fois, réagit soudain George. Donc vous avez dû recommencer. Pourquoi ?

\- quelque chose a modifié l'équilibre du monde, expliqua Edmund. De tous les mondes. Et l'épicentre, c'était ici et à Narnia.

\- avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, il faut que je vous pose une question, interrompit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour vous lorsque vous étiez en troisième année ?

\- quelqu'un a lâché un basilique sur l'école, et Ginny était tellement terrorisée qu'elle a envisagé de se tuer.

\- ensuite, Harry a tué le basilique.

\- est-ce qu'on a su qui avait libéré le basilique ?

\- non, jamais.

\- c'était Ginny.

La révélation fut suivie d'un long silence.

\- quoi ? Finit par dire George.

\- non ! Fit Fred. Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- bien sûr que non, intervint Edmund. Pas d'elle-même en tout cas. L'héritier de Serpentard l'a manipulé.

\- qui ?

\- Lord Voldemort, révéla Hermione. Le journal était l'un de ses horcruxes. C'est à dire un objet qui contenait un fragment de son âme.

\- Et Ginny s'en est rendu compte. C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu se tuer et se débarrasser du livre. Elle ne voulait plus faire du mal aux gens, et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve dans sa situation.

\- elle... elle nous a donné le journal. Elle nous a demander de le cacher, et de le garder. Tu veux dire qu'on avait un bout de Tu-sais-qui avec nous depuis plus d'un an ?

\- oui. Et normalement, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Dans ma réalité, Ginny a été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets par la bête. Harry a tué le basilique et a détruit le journal en allant la sauver. Sauf que quand l'entité sombre a envahi notre univers, tout a été chamboulé. L'homme qui nous a envoyé m'a montré. Ginny était morte depuis la fin de sa première année, et Harry a été enlevé lors de la coupe de Quidditch. On s'est servi de lui pour ressusciter Voldemort, et ensuite Voldemort l'a tué. Ensuite il a pris le pouvoir, et il s'est débrouillé pour faire tuer Dumbledore, et prendre les rennes de Poudlard. Vous...

elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Aussi, ce fut Edmund qui poursuivit le récit.

\- vous et votre famille avez fui pour tenter d'échapper à ses mangemorts. Seul Bill a réussi. Les autres se sont fait attrapés, et vous étiez tous retenus au Manoir Lestrange. Quant à Hermione, à ce que j'ai compris, elle était dans une position délicate avant de soudainement disparaître.

\- une position délicate ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- il n'y a pas besoin de faire un dessin, si ? Mais rassurez-vous. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de tout cela.

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

\- la première chose que j'ai faite en revenant dans ce monde, c'était d'aller vous chercher. Ensuite, je vous ai amené au square Grimmaurd, et j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que Sirius était toujours en vie.

\- Sirius ? Tu veux dire... Black ?

\- c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et d'innocent. Et sans lui, vous vous seriez moins amusé lors de vos deux premières années. Que serait Poudlard sans Patmol ?

\- Patmol ? Comme dans Patmol, Queudver, Lunard et Cornedrue ? Les maraudeurs ?

\- aussi connus comme Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin et James Potter. C'était Peter, le vrai traître. Vous le connaissez sous le nom de Croutard.

\- le rat de Ron ?

\- tous les maraudeurs étaient des animagus. À part Lupin qui était un loup-garou. Si vous voyez un gros chien noir, il est possible que ce soit Sirius. Il sera sans doute là. Après tout, c'est le parrain de Harry.

\- tu as conscience que ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup ? Demanda Fred.

\- vous voulez que j'arrête ?

\- NON ! Répondirent les deux en chœur.

\- que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Demanda George.

\- nous avons repris la chasse aux horcruxes. Nous les avons tous détruits, sauf deux. D'abord le journal, parce que personne ne savait où il était, et ensuite Nagini. Le serpent de Voldemort. Mais il n'y a que Harry qui puisse tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Donc, nous avons remonté le temps et empêché son enlèvement. Mais l'entité sombre est toujours là.

\- donc vous devez le suivre de près pour vous assurer qu'il reste en vie.

\- pour qu'il puisse tuer V... Voldemort dans trois ans.

\- c'est ça.

\- et bien entendu, ça doit rester secret.

\- bien entendu.

Fred claqua dans ses mains.

\- bien ! Alors on va vous aider. Pas vrai, Georgie ?

\- vrai ! La première tâche, c'est des dragons.

\- vous êtes surs ?

\- certains. Charlie est arrivé hier avec cinq dragons.

\- est-ce que Harry est au courant ?

\- Ron a dit qu'il lui dirait. En gage de paix.

Hermione roula des yeux et eut un rire nerveux.

\- quoi ? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas le faire ?

\- oh, si. Il va le faire. Je me souviens de ce moment. Il m'a envoyé dire à Harry, en passant par tout un tas d'intermédiaire, que Hagrid le cherche. Son plan est que, quand Harry comprendra qu'il n'y avait en réalité pas d'intermédiaire, il saura que Ron veut faire la paix.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- c'est... embarrassant, fit George.

\- mais à quel point est-il stupide ?! S'exclama Fred.

\- c'est un gentil idiot...

un nouveau silence suivit.

\- on ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune, maintenant, fit Fred.

\- allez-y. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Les trois autres décidèrent de la laisser tranquille, et repartirent.


	21. Chapter 21: la première tache

Ce n'est que le lendemain au petit déjeuner que la jeune fille reparut. Elle reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était, et chacun respecta cela. Les journées se passèrent ensuite sans rien de notable, mis à part une idée d'Edmund qui s'avéra particulièrement brillante. Puis, le jour de la première tâche arriva enfin. Tous les spectateurs se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch, modifié pour l'occasion. Tandis que dans la tente des champions, Dumbledore expliquait les règles. Le but était de récupérer un œuf d'or gardé par une dragonne au milieu d'une couvée de vrais œuf. Edmund passerait en quatrième, juste avant Harry Potter, face à un Norvégien à crête. Il vit donc partir les trois candidats, puis vint son tour. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène et se retrouva face au dragon, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. En effet, il s'était un matin rendu dans la salle sur demande, avec dans l'idée de parler à son cousin Eustache. Le jeune garçon avait été surpris de le voir apparaître au milieu de son salon, mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa présence, il lui avait fourni une information capitale. Les dragons avaient un alphabet. Il avait donc appris l'alphabet draconique. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la dragonne grogna. Edmund la fixa du regard, et fit une profonde révérence. Il leva ensuite sa baguette, et traça un premier mot :

« ami »

il entendit les chuchotements dans la foule, et vit du coin de l'œil un membre du Jury, qu'il devina être Charlie, se pencher vers les autres, chuchotant quelque chose. Il traça un autre mot.

« aider »

« tromperie »

« œuf »

« faux »

« prendre »

la dragonne grogna, puis s'écarta de sa couvée. Edmund prit l'œuf d'or, ainsi qu'un vrai œuf dans le nid.

« œuf »

« vrai »

traça-t-il avant de tendre le vrai œuf vers la dragonne. Celle-ci le renifla, puis éternua. Il reposa l'œuf.

« œuf »

« faux »

écrivit-il avant de lui tendre l'œuf d'or. La dragonne cracha des flammes vers le ciel, puis traça deux mots sur la roche.

« mensonge »

« colère »

Edmund écrivit très vite :

« ami »

« prendre »

« œuf »

« faux »

« dragon »

« et »

« œufs »

« vrais »

« maison »

la dragonne sembla hésiter, puis se recoucha sur sa portée. C'était gagné. Ne restait plus à Edmund qu'à escalader les pierres jusqu'à la table du Jury pour y déposer l'œuf. Alors qu'il commençait son escalade, il sentit la tête du dragon sous son pied. Il posa donc son deuxième pied, et parvint à garder son équilibre tandis qu'elle le montait vers la table. Lorsque l'œuf fut posé, il descendit de la tête du dragon. Il y eut un moment de silence, suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Puis vint la distribution des notes. Charlie lui attribua un 9, signalant qu'il avait commis quelques fautes de tracé. Glozelle donna un 10, félicitant l'utilisation de l'esprit plutôt que l'usage de la force. Madame Maxime et Dumbledore s'accordèrent tous deux sur un 8. seul Karkaroff donna un 4, déplorant un « manque de spectaculaire ». Edmund retourna ensuite dans la tente des champions, où l'attendait Hermione. Il fut amusé de penser que c'était une habitude de la jeune femme puisque sa jeune version s'y était déjà introduite avant le début des épreuves pour encourager Harry.

\- tu as été brillant ! Dit-elle.

\- c'est grâce à toi. Je savais à qui demander, mais tu m'as soufflé l'idée de comment le faire.

\- alors vous saviez ? Intervint Harry.

\- j'avais vu les flammes des dragons, mentit Edmund. Mon cousin lui-même a été transformé en dragon, donc je sais reconnaître les signes.

\- mon cousin à moi a été transformé en cochon, quand j'étais petit. Ça lui allait comme un gant.

Hermione éclata de rire à cette pensée.

\- enfin, il n'avait que la queue d'un cochon... ajouta Harry.

\- ça devait être drôle à voir ! Fit Edmund. Et toi, comment tu as su pour les dragons ?

\- hum... Hagrid me les a montré. Et j'ai prévenu Cédric pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ne pas savoir. J'ai vu Maxime et Karkaroff roder autour de la forêt.

\- ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu serais venu me voir, moi aussi. Par contre, comme Digory et toi défendez la même école, tu voulais disputer l'épreuve à égalité avec lui. C'est bien. C'est fair-play.

Et Edmund se dirigea vers le lit qui lui était attribué.

\- eh, Pevensie, appela Harry. Je voulais te dire... Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie après la coupe du monde.

\- j'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit le jeune roi en haussant les épaules. Bonne chance avec le dragon, Potter.


	22. Chapter 22: l'oeuf d'or

Lorsque tous les candidats furent passés, on les réunit pour leur annoncer qu'ils auraient deux mois pour se préparer à l'épreuve suivante. L'œuf qu'ils avaient récupéré contenait un indice qui les aiderait à se préparer. Suite à la réunion, Harry et Edmund regagnèrent ensemble le dortoir des gryffondors, où une surprise les attendait.

\- mesdames et messieurs, fit la voix amplifiée de Fred, veuillez faire un accueil triomphal à Harry Potter et Edmond Peeves !

Et la salle explosa en applaudissements. Les applaudissements les plus bruyants furent ceux de Ron, qui s'était finalement réconcilié avec Harry, mais les acclamations les plus fortes furent celles des Narniens pour Edmund. Les jumeaux sur s'approchèrent du jeune homme.

\- Bravo, Edmond Peeves. Joli coup. Charlie ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi.

\- quant à Hagrid, il est ravi que tu n'aie pas lancé de sorts sur sa chère Norberta.

\- Norberta ?

\- Hagrid avait un œuf de dragon, quand j'étais en première année, expliqua Harry, qui avait suivi la conversation. Il a appelé le dragon Norbert, et il a fallu le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de garder un dragon dans une cabane en bois.

\- c'est Charlie qui est venu le chercher, ajouta Ron. Ça a été un vrai drame pour Hagrid. Il a toujours aimé les animaux géants. En plus du dragon, il a un chien à trois têtes, et une araignée géante... monstrueuse !

En disant cela, il frissonna. Et la fête continua à battre son plein. Il fallut les efforts conjoints du professeur McGonagall et du général Glozelle pour renvoyer tout le monde dans son dortoir respectif. Durant la nuit, Edmund réfléchit au message qu'Hermione avait murmuré à son oreille avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Les œufs de dragons éclosent sous l'eau. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas sens. Au contraire, les œufs de dragons avaient besoin de plus de chaleur que n'importe quel autre créature. Mais peut-être qu'un faux œuf... cela valait le coup d'essayer. Lorsque le jour se leva, il observa plus attentivement l'œuf d'or. Il était couvert de gravures, qu'il observa avec attention. Les dessins le confortèrent dans son idée. En haut de l'œuf se trouvait un loquet. Il comprit donc qu'une fois sous l'eau, il devrait l'ouvrir lui-même. Il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, dans lequel l'attendait un bassin d'eau tiède. Il retira ses vêtements, entra dans le bassin, s'immergea entièrement, et ouvrit l'œuf. Il entendit alors une voix, qui récitait un poème.

« descends nous voir, entends nos paroles

nous ne chantons que sous le sol

durant une heure tu devras chercher

pour retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché

mais le temps presse, dépêche-toi

ou ce que tu chéris pourrira. »

après avoir écouté une seconde fois le message, il sortit de l'eau. S'il se doutait bien que la menace des deux derniers couplets ne serait pas mise à exécution, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Il allait devoir rester en apnée pendant une heure, voire plus. Il fallait trouver un moyen. Il alla retrouver Hermione pour lui faire part de sa découverte, et elle suggéra de se rendre à la bibliothèque. C'est ainsi que, pendant les deux jours suivants, il passa le plus clair de son temps avec la jeune femme, à compulser les livres à la recherche d'une solution. Ce fut lui qui la trouva.

\- potion de plongée !

Il montra le livre à Hermione.

\- c'est une potion compliquée, dit-elle. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- c'est comme une recette de cuisine. J'aimais bien cuisiner, à Narnia, de temps en temps. Si je suis la recette à la lettre, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Il me faut juste un accès aux ingrédients et aux ustensiles.

\- Glozelle t'obtiendra un accès à la salle de Rogue.

Ils empruntèrent donc le livre, puis partirent rejoindre les autres Narniens.


	23. Chapter 23: le maître des potions

Glozelle les attendait, un air grave sur le visage.

\- que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Edmund. Il y a un problème ?

\- je viens d'apprendre la tenue d'un événement supplémentaire dans ce tournoi. Il y a un bal de noël. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à notre école. Faites honneur à Narnia.

Edmund fut sur le point de rire, mais se retint en remarquant le sérieux du général. Il prenait son rôle et l'honneur de Narnia très à cœur.

\- bien sûr, monsieur. Nous le ferons.

Peter s'approcha aussitôt d'Hermione.

\- est-ce que vous voulez bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- j'en serais honorée, Peter.

Edmund, quant à lui, s'approcha de Glozelle, et le conduisit légèrement à l'écart.

\- Seigneur Glozelle, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- qu'y a-t-il, roi Edmund ?

\- j'ai besoin que vous m'obteniez un autorisation pour travailler en salle de potion et avoir accès aux ingrédients.

\- considérez cela comme fait.

\- il y avait autre chose dont je voulais vous parler... c'est un peu plus personnel.

\- je vous écoute.

\- c'est... il y a cette fille dont je suis tombé amoureux. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, et je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

\- si vous l'aimez, soyez sincère. Dites-le lui. Ne vous fabriquez pas de regrets.

\- merci pour vos conseils.

\- c'est amusant. Votre jeune version m'a également posé cette question.

\- et que lui avez vous répondu ?

\- je lui ai dit d'inviter la demoiselle au bal. Vous devriez vous trouver une cavalière, vous aussi. Je vais m'occuper de votre requête.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, le jeune homme se retrouvait dans la salle du professeur Rogue, alors même qu'un cours y avait lieu. Si au début le professeur se contenta de l'observer à distance, il vint contre toute attente lui donner des conseils ponctuels au cours de la journée. Lorsque tous les cours furent terminés, il vint voir le jeune homme alors que celui-ci baissait le feu sous son chaudron.

\- vous avez écouté mes conseils, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- pourquoi ne les aurais-je pas écoutés ? Vous êtes un maître des potions.

\- je pourrais être en train de saboter votre préparation.

« non », pensa le jeune roi. « vous avez trop d'honneur pour ça. Même si vous avez fait de mauvais choix.» mais il choisit une autre approche.

\- j'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, mentit-il à moitié. Il y avait une femme. J'ignore qui elle était, mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez un homme d'honneur. Elle portait un lys dans les cheveux, et elle voulait que je vous transmette un message.

Rogue cilla.

\- quel était le message ? Demanda-t-il.

\- elle vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur son fils, à votre manière. Et son mari vous demande pardon pour la façon dont il vous à traité dans votre jeunesse.

\- il a vraiment dit ça ? Demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- pour être tout à fait honnête, il a dit quelque chose comme : « dites à cet idiot de Severus que je suis désolé de l'avoir maltraité et de l'avoir appelé idiot de Severus. » elle a aussi dit qu'elle viendrait vous chercher lorsque votre heure sera venue.

Le maître des potions jaugea en silence le jeune homme.

\- vous devez laisser votre potion reposer pendant dix jours, maintenant, finit-il par dire. Ensuite, je vous recommande d'y ajouter de la branchiflore en poudre. Maintenant, partez.

Edmund se retira donc, et comme convenu la veille, se rendit à la salle sur demande pour réviser la valse. Après ce cours de rattrapage, il demanda à Lucy d'être sa cavalière.


	24. Chapter 24: le bal de noël

Le soir du bal arriva à très grande vitesse. Quelques heures avant son ouverture, Hermione vit sa jeune version peiner devant son miroir à faire quelque chose de beau de ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- je peux t'aider ? Offrit-elle.

\- tu es une narnienne, c'est ça ?

\- oui.

\- comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Héléna. En l'honneur de la toute première reine de Narnia. Alors, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Hermione lâcha un soupir dépité.

\- j'avoue que je ne m'en sors pas.

Sa version plus âgée eut un sourire, prit un flacon de potion capillaire, et l'appliqua sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, les rendant plus faciles à travailler. Elle avait un assez bon souvenir de la coiffure qu'elle avait porté ce soir là, et tenta de la reproduire au mieux. Ce n'est qu'après plus d'une heure de travail qu'elle parvint à un résultat satisfaisant.

\- qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- je trouve ça magnifique... tu as l'air triste. Ça va ?

\- je... tu me rappelles une personne que j'ai très bien connu.

\- bien. À ton tour, maintenant.

Pour son deuxième bal, Hermione eut donc une coiffure aussi magnifique que pour le premier. Elles allèrent ensuite toutes deux enfiler leur robe de bal, rose pâle pour la jeune Hermione, et d'un bleu profond pour la plus âgée. Elles descendirent ensuite, bras dessus, bras dessous, rejoindre leur cavalier respectif. Peter, après avoir fixée du regard sa cavalière pendant un moment, lui fit une profonde révérence et lui offrit son bras.

\- vous êtes ravissante, miss.

En effet, elle était radieuse. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui offrait, et se rendit avec lui dans la grande salle. Il fut bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture de bal. Dans l'ordre entrèrent donc Harry et Padma Patil, puis Edmund et Lucy, suivis par Fleur et un garçon nommé Roger Davis. Ils étaient suivis par la jeune Hermione au bras d'un Viktor Krum fier comme un coq. Enfin, Cho Chang et Cédric Digory fermaient la marche. Par le hasard des choses, Peter et Hermione se retrouvèrent juste à côté de Ron et de Parvati Patil.

\- mais c'est... Hermione Granger ! Avec Viktor Krum ! S'exclama celle-ci.

Hermione put voir le visage du roux se fermer instantanément. Elle se tendit.

\- qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Peter.

Elle ne répondit rien, et serra fort sa main. Le jeune roi suivit son regard, et comprit.

\- n'y pensez plus. Il est juste jaloux.

Bientôt la musique démarra, et les cinq champions commencèrent à valser avec leurs partenaires. Après un certain temps, il furent rejoints par le directeur de l'école, aux bras du professeur Sinistra. Le général Glozelle entra à son tour sur la piste, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, ce qui fit pouffer les deux Hermiones. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la valse à leur tour. Alors qu'il dansait avec sa sœur, Edmund remarqua son jeune lui qui valsait avec une silhouette familière.

\- regarde ! Dit-il à Lucy.

\- quoi ?

\- c'est Luna...

et un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Lucy.

\- c'est un signe ! Dit-elle. Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux d'elle.

Et Edmund se sentit plus léger. Elle avait raison, c'était un signe. Après quelques morceaux de danse traditionnelle, le professeur Flitwick annonça que le reste de la soirée serait animé par un groupe nommé les Bizards Sisters, groupe apparemment très populaire au vue de la réaction des élèves non-narniens. Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Hermione, attendant ses conseils.

\- Suivez les paroles de la chanson ! Fit-elle. Ou contentez vous de faire ce que vous voulez.

La jeune fille semblait surexcitée, alors tous se laissèrent aller. Hermione passa une excellente soirée en compagnie de Peter, qui la fit danser jusque tard dans la nuit et parvint a lui faire oublier que Ron était en train d'être un parfait crétin. A la fin de la soirée, alors qu'ils dansaient un slow, Edmund s'approcha d'eux en dansant avec Lucy, et se pencha discrètement vers eux.

\- Regardez, dit-il.

Et ils virent un peu plus loin deux couples s'échanger un baiser. Il s'agissait de Susan et Caspian, qu'imitait le jeune Edmund avec Luna. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent, en-dehors de la grande salle, la jeune Hermione qui se disputait avec Ron. Hermione fit mine de se rendre aux côtés de sa jeune version, mais Peter la retint.

\- Restez !

Lucy lança un regard à son grand frère, puis à la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit-elle.

Et elle sortie dans le hall. La dispute était à présent terminée, et Hermione était seule, pleurant amèrement sur les marches de l'escalier et sur la fin de sa soirée. Lucy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

Hermione essuya ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Mon ami Ronald est un idiot.

\- Mes frères aussi peuvent être des idiots. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a été exécrable toute la soirée, parce que je suis allée au bal avec Viktor.

\- Je vois...

\- C'est stupide, je sais.

\- Mais vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

\- Oui jusqu'à maintenant ! Fit-elle avec un rire sombre.

\- Vous et … Viktor ? C'est ça ? Vous vous entendez bien, non ?

\- Oui ! Il est très gentil.

\- Alors profitez de votre bonheur. Vous êtes belle quand vous êtes heureuse.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

\- C'est gentil. Surtout venant de la part de la plus belle des Pevensie.

\- Vous vous trompez. Suzanne est bien plus belle que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensait celui qui a écrit votre histoire.

Lucy se sentit rougir et Hermione eut cette fois un véritable sourire.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, dit-elle. Je me sens un peu mieux, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Et elle partit se coucher. La soirée se termina bientôt et tout le monde retourna à son dortoir.


	25. Chapter 25: la deuxième tache

Après le bal, il sembla à Edmund que le temps s'accélérait jusqu'à la deuxième tâche. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, il était fin prêt. Il fut conduit avec les quatre autres champions jusqu'à une plate-forme au milieu du lac. Là, la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore expliqua à tout le monde les règles de l'épreuve. Les spectateurs s'étaient rassemblés sur d'autres barges, et Edmund chercha les Narniens du regard.

\- où est Lucy ? Demanda-t-il en ne la voyant pas.

Il avait posé la question à Peter, qu'il avait choisi pour l'accompagner au point de départ.

\- elle est restée couchée. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Sans doute quelque chose qu'elle a mangé. Bois ta potion, maintenant.

Edmund hocha la tête, mais eut un doute sur la véritable raison de l'absence de sa sœur. Il avala sa potion, se concentra, et lorsque le coup de canon retentit, plongea dans le lac tête la première. Il se doutait que son objectif devait se trouver au centre du lac, aussi se dirigea-t-il dans cette direction. Même si le lac était grand et profond, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps pour atteindre le centre. Il eut un court temps d'adaptation pour s'habituer au fait qu'il pouvait respirer normalement sous l'eau, mais avança rapidement. Il fut ralenti dans son avancé par les nombreuses créatures qui peuplaient le lac et lui barraient la route. Cependant, à un moment, il vit l'une de ces créatures attachée à un piquet par une algue, et qui semblait surveiller un troupeau de créatures plus petites. Bientôt, il vit apparaître des constructions. Il était arrivé sur le territoire du peuple des eaux. Il rangea sa baguette. Il savait qu'il n'était plus en territoire hostile, et que les sirènes prendraient mal tout signe d'hostilité de sa part. Il nagea donc en suivant les habitations, et arriva bientôt à ce qui semblait être le cœur du village. Au loin, près d'un haut bâtiment, il vit flotter cinq silhouettes, et comprit qu'il était au bon endroit. Il sut aussi immédiatement qui il allait retrouver là-bas. Lucy. Voilà quel était le trésor qu'on lui avait volé. Il s'approcha rapidement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans un piège. Elle était bien là, profondément endormie, et il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il l'avait déjà perdue parce qu'elle lui était précieuse. Il se ressaisit. À côté de Lucy se trouvait la jeune Hermione, Ron, la jeune asiatique qui avait accompagné Cédric au bal, et une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 10 ans. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Hermione la veille. Ne récupérer que son trésor. Il se concentra donc pour défaire le nœud que faisait l'algue autour de la cheville de sa sœur. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Harry. Edmund termina de défaire le nœud, agrippa sa sœur à bras le corps, et se dirigea vers la surface. Au moment exacte où ils crevèrent la surface, Lucy reprit connaissance.

\- tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- oui, je vais bien.

\- viens. Nage.

Les acclamations retentirent dans les gradins, tandis que les narniens faisaient entendre leurs contestations. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'eau, et après s'être laissé enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture, elle se décida à intervenir.

\- vous êtes complètement dingues ! Beuglait Peter. Vous avez mis en danger la vie d'une enfant sans mettre personne au courant et sans autorisations... !

\- Peter ! Veux tu cesser ton scandale ! Je n'ai jamais été en danger, et on m'a bien tout expliqué avant de m'endormir. Personne n'est en danger.

\- mais...

\- et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour accepter d'aller dans un lac ou non. Je suis une reine, moi aussi. Maintenant, tais-toi, et contente toi de regarder la suite de la compétition.

\- mais...

\- tout de suite !

Et lui ayant cloué le bec, elle retourna s'asseoir dans la tente, où madame Pomfresh lui donna un chocolat chaud agrémenté de pimentine. La conversation avait attiré les regards des personnes présentes, et par conséquent, ils ne remarquèrent qu'en entendant les applaudissements que Cédric était remonté à la surface. Edmund se rendit compte en même temps que Fleur était également remontée, mais sans a petite sœur et assez loin du village. Cédric fut bientôt suivi par une gigantesque tête de requin qui prit ensuite la forme de Viktor Krum, qui tenait contre lui la jeune Hermione.

\- mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Edmund. Il était juste derrière moi !

\- il joue les héros, lui répondit Hermione.

\- et si c'était l'entité sombre ?

\- ne t'inquiètes pas. Fol-Oeil veille sur Harry.

Après un moment d'angoisse, on vit enfin remonter à la surface Ron et la petite sœur de Fleur. Sans Harry. Edmund jeta un regard anxieux à Hermione, et se tint prêt à replonger. Elle le retint. Harry finit par surgir hors de l'eau et par atterrir sur la plate-forme, sous des acclamations fournies. Vint alors la délibération des membres du jury. Edmund intervint, et soutenu par Cédric, assura qu'Harry serait arrivé deuxième s'il n'avait pas tenu à libérer tous les prisonniers. L'information fut confirmée par le roi des sirènes. Edmund fut donc désigné premier, suivi par Cédric, à égalité avec Harry, puis de Viktor Krum, qui, contrairement à son directeur, accepta avec sportivité la décision du jury, et alla serrer la main de Harry, avant de s'éloigner avec la jeune Hermione pour une conversation discrète.


	26. Chapter 26: révélations

Le lendemain, deux articles attirèrent le regard d'Edmund dans la gazette du sorcier. Le premier portait sur Hermione et la décrivait comme la jeune fille qui venait de briser le cœur de Harry, allant jusqu'à la déclarer en couple avec lui. Il semblait qu'elle s'était maintenant désintéressée du sorcier à lunettes, et avait «ensorcelé » le champion de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Le deuxième article était titré « une reine à Poudlard ? ». Rita Skeeter s'y interrogeait sur le statut de Lucy. Pour une fois, son nom de famille n'était pas écorché, mais le nom de Narnia était encore une fois massacré. Skeeter s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'on donne les rennes d'un pays à une adolescente encore en age d'aller à l'école.

\- comment elle sait ça ? Demanda Edmund. Elle n'était même pas sur la plate-forme, hier.

\- elle y était, répondit Hermione. C'est un animagus. Elle se transforme en cafard.

\- est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ?

\- ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais l'arrêter. Je veux dire Hermione va l'arrêter. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas de ça qu'on devrait se préoccuper.

\- alors de quoi ?

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ensuite ?

\- on ne devrait pas en discuter en plein milieu du réfectoire. Allons nous isoler.

Ils se levèrent donc de table, et se rendirent dans la salle sur demande.

\- dis moi ce qui est censé se passer, demanda Edmund.

\- Harry et Cédric prennent la coupe en même temps. La coupe est un portoloin qui les emmène au cimetière où est enterré Tom Jedusor Senior. Cédric est tué, Voldemort ressuscite, Harry se bat contre lui, et il ramène le corps de Cédric. Fol-Oeil...

elle s'interrompit, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Edmund.

Elle hésita.

\- Fol-Oeil... n'est pas Fol-Oeil.

\- alors qui est-ce ?

\- Ed...

\- Hermione, qui est-ce ?

\- Barty Croupton Junior. Il a assassiné son père, hier soir.

Un orage passa dans les yeux sombres du jeune roi, et il serra les poings.

\- Edmund, je t'en prie, ne fait pas de bêtises.

Il leva la main, lui demandant de lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

\- il faut que ce soit moi qui gagne avec Harry, finit-il par déclarer. À la place de Cédric. Si l'entité sombre intervient, il faut que je sois là.

\- si tu es là, et que tu ne meurs pas, l'entité risque d'être encore plus dangereuse. Il faut qu'on la trompe.

\- alors dans ce cas, il faut que je devienne Cédric. Et si possible, que je reste en vie.

\- si tu deviens lui, comment vas-tu participer toi-même ?

\- laisse-moi régler cette question. Et toi, essaie de trouver une solution pour que je ne meure pas.

\- je crois savoir à qui demander.

\- très bien. Alors séparons nous, et réglons chacun notre part de l'affaire.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Après avoir pris le temps de se calmer, il alla voir les jumeaux Weasley, et leur donna rendez-vous dans l'un des passages secrets qui menaient à pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas pouvoir être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes ou des cafards, il leur exposa son plan.

\- tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Réagit George après un moment.

\- que tu prennes ma place dans le tournoi afin que je puisse prendre celle de Cédric Digory. Le plan doit être absolument parfait pour que ça marche.

\- et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Cédric ?

\- assommez-le, ligotez-le et enfermez-le quelque part. Le lieu ne doit pas être sur la carte du maraudeur. Personne d'autre que nous et Hermione ne doit savoir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Fred eut un grand éclat de rire.

\- ça c'est un plan tordu ! Fit-il.

\- vous marchez ?

\- bien sûr qu'on marche. C'est un plan génial ! Mais comment on fait pour justifier l'absence de George ?

Edmund eut un sourire, et sortit un petit paquet de friandises de sa poche, qu'il leur lança.

\- pastilles de gerbes, fit-il. L'une de vos créations. Il vous suffit d'avaler la partie violette dès que vous êtes sûr d'être seuls.

\- tu es un génie du mal. Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucun rapport avec Peeves ?

\- certain.

\- Skeeter a mal orthographié ton nom. Elle aurait dû t'appeler Pervensie.

ce fut au tour d'Edmund d'éclater de rire.

\- ça me plaît ! Dit-il. Je compte sur vous. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus que qu'à ne pas mourir.

\- bonne chance, je suppose ? Fit Fred.

\- tout va dépendre d'Hermione, répondit le jeune roi.


	27. Chapter 27: le maître des potions

Hermione attendit la fin de la journée pour entrer dans la salle des potions. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partis, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- je ne crois pas vous avoir invité à rentrer, mademoiselle, dit Rogue sans lever les yeux vers elle.

\- lors de votre discours aux élèves de première année, vous dites pouvoir leur enseigner à emprisonner l'âme d'une personne dans un flacon. Existe-t-il une potion pour cela ?

\- qui êtes vous ?

\- existe-t-il une potion pour cela ?

\- c'est plus compliqué qu'une simple potion.

\- est-il possible de rendre ensuite son âme à la personne ?

Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- avec le bon sortilège, oui, c'est possible.

\- si cela pouvait sauver la vie du champion de Narnia, m'aideriez vous à le faire ?

\- pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

Hermione eut un temps d'hésitation, puis sortit sa baguette et mit fin à au sortilège qui modifiait son apparence, se montrant ainsi sous son véritable jour. La surprise put se lire sur les traits de Rogue.

\- Miss Granger. Alors vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple Miss je-sais-tout.

\- je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis ce qu'elle sera dans trois ans. Vous savez que Voldemort va revenir.

\- il va essayer.

\- et il va réussir. Le soir de la finale du tournoi. Et il tuera le champion qui se trouvera avec Harry Potter.

\- et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce sera votre ami Narnien ?

\- officiellement ce ne sera pas lui. Ce sera Cédric Diggory. J'ai amélioré la recette du polynectar pour que la transformation tienne plus d'une heure.

\- comment ?

\- j'ai ajouté des pétales d'asphodèle hachés. La transformation ne prend fin qu'avec un sortilège.

Il posa sur elle un regard impressionné, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rougir.

\- une entité a pris possession de notre monde et de celui dont vient Edmund. Il est capital qu'Harry survive à sa rencontre avec Voldemort, et arrive jusqu'à sa septième année. Et cette entité essaie de l'empêcher et risque de s'en prendre à lui.

\- quel rapport avec Cédric Digory ?

\- nous voulons éviter une mort inutile. Et l'entité sait que c'est Cédric qui doit mourir. Alors nous cherchons à la tromper. M'aiderez-vous ?

\- je vous aiderai. Je vous préparerai la potion et le réceptacle.

\- merci...

et elle remit en place le sortilège, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna soudain vers lui.

\- je voulais juste vous dire... vous avez été un excellent professeur. Ça a été un honneur d'apprendre à vos côtés. Et je suis désolée. Pour Lily, et pour tout le reste.

\- que savez-vous, au juste ?

\- tout. Dumbledore m'a tout raconté. Vous méritez l'admiration. Pas le mépris, et encore moins la haine.

Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête grave, et elle partit pour de bon.


	28. Chapter 28: ce qui est juste

Après avoir quitté les jumeaux, Edmund rejoignit les autres narniens. Immédiatement, il emmena Lucy à l'écart.

\- que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Lucy, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

\- quoi donc ?

\- je veux que tu restes loin du professeur Maugrey.

\- Pourquoi ? Edmund, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- promets-moi, c'est tout. Promets-moi.

\- d'accord, je te promets. Je serai prudente.

\- merci.

Et ils retournèrent vers leur groupe. Dès le lendemain, Hermione reprit l'entraînement intensif avec Edmund. Le jeune roi était devenu un sorcier brillant. Un soir, Glozelle vint les trouver.

\- le professeur Rogue m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaitait vous voir, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- quelque chose vous contrarie, Général ? Demanda Edmund.

Il hésita, puis explosa.

\- je ne supporte pas le manque d'honneur. Le directeur de Durmstrang s'est enfui comme un lâche.

\- Karkaroff est un ancien mangemort, expliqua Hermione. Il a trahi plusieurs de ses camarades à son procès pour sortir de prison. L'un d'entre eux se trouve ici-même. Karkaroff craint pour sa vie. Et à raison. Il sait que le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il craint des représailles. Dans quelques mois, on le retrouvera mort.

\- c'est un lâche, conclut Glozelle.

\- c'est un homme faible, qui veut qu'on le croit puissant. Et ses dents donneraient sans doutes des cauchemars à mes parents.

\- pourquoi cela ?

\- ils sont dentistes. Ils s'occupent de soigner les dents des gens. Mon père s'est fait mordre par un gamin, une fois, sourit la jeune femme.

\- l'oncle Harold aussi est dentiste, rit Edmund. Et ce n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de très courageux.

\- pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- il s'est fait réformé pendant la guerre. Alors qu'il aurait pu se battre.

Glozelle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- je crois qu'on devrait aller voir le professeur Rogue, dit Hermione.

Et ils se rendirent dans les cachots. Le professeur leur annonça, comme ils s'y attendaient, que la potion et le récipient étaient prêts. Il leur tendit une sorte de fiole en cuivre.

\- j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... fit Hermione, songeuse.

\- c'est la même bouteille dans laquelle Micha devait enfermer les ombres, lui rappela Edmund. Comment ça fonctionne ?

\- au moment où votre âme sera à l'état d'éther, Miss Granger devra se trouver à proximité de vous et ouvrir la bouteille, puis la refermer aussitôt. Vous devrez boire la potion juste avant l'épreuve, ou au tout début de celle-ci. Quant à vous Miss Granger, vous devrez trouver un moyen de vous éclipser pendant l'épreuve pour vous rendre...

\- au cimetière moldu de Little hangleton.

\- une dernière chose : pour lui rendre son âme, vous devrez d'abord lui rendre son corps.

\- compris.

\- bonne chance.

\- professeur... soyez sur vos gardes. Le véritable serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres va se montrer le soir de la dernière tâche.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent. Le jour de l'épreuve arriva à une vitesse effrayante. Après la visite des familles, il fut temps d'aller se préparer. Les jumeaux attendirent que Cédric soit seul, puis lui sautèrent dessus.

\- qu'est-ce que...

bien vite, il se retrouva ligoté et baîlloné.

\- désolé, Ced, fit Fred. C'est pour ton bien.

Ils le conduisirent dans le passage de la sorcière borgne, où Edmund les attendait déjà. Le jeune homme sortit alors deux verres de polynectar, puis coupa une mèche de cheveux du champion de Poufsouffle, malgré ses protestations outrées.

\- tu me remerciera plus tard, Digory.

Il coupa ensuite une mèche de ses propres cheveux, et ajouta les cheveux à la potion. Il but le verre qui contenait ceux de Cédric, et tendit l'autre à George.

\- j'espère que j'aurai meilleur goût que ton frère, fit Edmund à George.

\- je ne veux pas franchement savoir quel goût a mon frère, ni comment tu le sais, répondit celui-ci en trinquant avec le jeune roi.

Les deux jeunes hommes changèrent ensuite de tenue.

\- nous faisons ce qui est juste, dit Edmund comme pour se convaincre lui-même.


	29. Chapter 29: la troisième tâche

Il fut ensuite temps de rejoindre les autres concurrents, et l'épreuve débuta. George-Edmund entra en premier dans le labyrinthe, puis cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et Cédric-Edmund entrèrent à leur tour, en même temps. Il se séparèrent à l'entrée du labyrinthe, et Edmund profita d'être seul pour avaler la potion que lui avait donné Rogue. Il se mit ensuite en route vers le centre du labyrinthe, en essayant le plus possible de suivre Harry à distance. Ce fut malheureusement Viktor Krum qu'il rencontra. Sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, celui-ci tenta de s'attaquer à lui. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent George et Harry, qui lancèrent tous les deux un Stupéfix à Krum. Afin qu'il soit retrouvé, Harry vers le ciel le sortilège Vermillieux, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Fleur.

\- Merci, fit Edmund.

\- je fais ce qui est juste, répondit George d'un ton que le jeune roi jugea un peu trop grave.

Un grondement retentit soudain, proche d'eux, et les haies s'agitèrent.

\- courez ! Cria Harry.

Et les trois se mirent donc à courir ensemble dans la même direction. George était en tête. Malheureusement, il buta sur un obstacle. Au craquement sinistre que fit sa jambe, ils comprirent tous qu'elle était cassée.

\- tu peux te relever ? Demanda Edmund.

\- non. Je suis hors jeu. Continuez sans moi. Bonne chance à vous.

Et il envoya lui-même des étincelles afin qu'on vienne le chercher. Harry et Edmund se remirent donc en chemin, et bientôt, le trophée fut en vue. Edmund l'atteignit en premier, mais fit mine d'hésiter. Harry le rejoignit.

\- vas-y, Cédric. Prends le, tu le mérites.

\- tu le mérites autant que moi. Tu m'as sauvé, je te suis redevable. Et puis, accomplir tout ce que tu as fait à ton âge... tu es vraiment le sorcier le plus méritant.

Harry tendit la main, mais hésita.

\- vas-y, Potter, prends-le. Finissons-en.

\- ensemble, proposa soudain Harry. Prenons le ensemble.

\- quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- on est tous les deux champions de Poudlard. On peut très bien être tous les deux vainqueurs.

Edmund sourit.

\- d'accord. À trois ?

\- un... deux... trois !

Ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée, et se retrouvèrent aussitôt téléportés. La sensation était très désagréable, et ils eurent un atterrissage brutal dans un cimetière.

\- tu crois que c'est une autre partie de l'épreuve ? Demanda Edmund.

Et il espéra au fond de lui qu'Hermione était bien là. Harry, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

\- je suis déjà venu ici, déclara-t-il.

\- quoi ?

\- je suis déjà venu ici. Cédric, il faut qu'on reparte tout de suite.

Mais soudain le sorcier à lunettes se plia en deux et porta la main à son front en poussant un cri terrible.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une silhouette apparut soudain derrière une tombe.

\- qui va là ? Demanda Edmund en pointant sa baguette.

Edmund entendit alors un sifflement, puis entendit les mots du sortilège de mort. Il y eut un éclair vert, et ce fut tout ce qu'il vit.


	30. Chapter 30: inverser la mort

Cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait « emprunté » à Harry, Hermione ouvrit immédiatement le flacon de cuivre, puis le referma aussitôt. Elle s'apprêta à partir. Mais soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose. C'était l'esprit de Cédric, sorti de la baguette de Voldemort, qui avait demandé à Harry de ramener son corps à Poudlard. Mais l'esprit de Cédric ne pourrait pas sortir de la baguette cette fois. Car Cédric n'était pas mort. Alors elle attendit, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort torturer Harry. Lorsque le mage noir voulut affronter le jeune homme en duel, celui-ci se cacha juste à côté d'elle, ignorant sa présence. Il finit par affronter son ennemi, et leurs baguettes se connectèrent. Lorsque le moment fut venu, Hermione fit sortir de la baguette du mage noir le fantôme de Cédric.

\- tiens bon, Harry. Tes parents arrivent, murmura-t-elle, faisant parler le fantôme.

Elle vit alors sortir de la baguette le fantôme d'un vieil homme, puis, en effet, les parents de Harry. Lily encouragea et rassura son fils, puis, juste avant que le jeune homme ne brise le lien, Hermione murmura à nouveau.

\- Harry ! Ramène mon corps, s'il-te-plaît. Ramène moi auprès de mes parents.

Puis, sous les encouragements de sa mère, Harry rompit le lien. Au même moment, l'entité sombre apparut, mais elle fut bloquée par les esprits qui protégeaient Harry. Celui-ci se jeta sur le corps inerte de celui qu'il croyait être Cédric, puis lança un accio sur le portoloin, et disparut. Aussitôt, Hermione transplana et retourna à Pré-au-lard. Là, elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, et dut s'asseoir contre un mur un moment, les mains tremblantes, pour se calmer un peu. Elle ne traîna cependant pas, et retourna vite à Poudlard, choisissant de passer par la cabane hurlante. Une fois de retour dans le parc du château, elle se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Là, elle trouva Fred qui faisait apparemment les cent pas devant le lit d'Edmund, tandis que la famille de ce dernier était autour de lui. Le jeune homme semblait souffrir d'une vilaine fracture à la jambe. Un peu plus loin, les parents de Cédric, entourés par madame Pomfresh et par le professeur Chourave, pleuraient sur le corps de leur fils. Hermione s'approcha de Fred, et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- M. Weasley, dit-elle, je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps de révéler notre petit tour de passe-passe.

Fred hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce. Il revint bientôt accompagné d'une voix révoltée qui proférait des menaces de vengeance. La voix se tut soudain quand Cédric entra dans la pièce et vit son propre cadavre.

\- qu'est-ce que...

les visages se tournèrent vers lui, et sa mère poussa un grand cri, avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras.

\- mais alors, demanda Suzanne, qui est dans ce lit ?

Ce fut Lucy qui répondit.

\- c'est Edmund...

il y avait tant de résignation dans sa voix qu'Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur saignait. le jeune Edmund, quant à lui, devint pâle comme la mort.

\- quoi ? Réagit Harry soudainement. Mais... Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentrée sur sa mission. Il était entouré de la jeune Hermione, des Weasley et de Sirius.

\- nous voulions éviter une mort inutile, répondit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

\- inutile ? Réagit Peter. Et la mort de mon frère, dans tout ça ? C'était utile, ça ?

\- il reste une chance.

\- il s'est prit un Avada Kedavra, dit Harry. Il n'y a aucune chance.

\- et c'est ce que dit le garçon qui a survécu, répliqua Hermione.

Elle jeta ensuite un finite incantatem sur George et sur Edmund, qui reprirent leur apparence normale. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils dans le lit de l'infirmerie, Mrs Weasley commença à s'énerver et à hurler sur son fils.

\- Molly, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de silence, intervint Hermione. C'est de la magie très complexe que je m'apprête à réaliser.

\- que... comment ?

\- je vous expliquerai plus tard. Fred, j'aurais besoin que tu m'assistes.

\- bien sûr. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

Elle sortit de sous sa cape le flacon de cuivre, et le donna au jeune homme.

\- quand je te ferais signe, il faudra que tu ouvres cette bouteille.

Ils se placèrent tous les deux de chaque côté d'Edmund, et elle commença à réciter une litanie. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bout, elle fit signe à Fred, qui ouvrit le flacon, puis recommença. Elle reprit la litanie une troisième fois, puis soudain, Edmund se mit à tousser avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- on a gagné ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- oui ! Répondit Hermione en lui agrippant la main. On a gagné ! Comment te sens tu ?

\- j'ai une migraine d'enfer. Et j'ai l'impression de m'être fait chargé par un minotaure.

Hermione eut un éclat de rire, puis fondit en larmes.

\- ça va aller, maintenant, lui dit Edmund en lui caressant doucement la main. On a tout arrangé.

Elle hocha la tête, sans pouvoir cesser de pleurer.

\- bon, déclara Molly. Je crois que cette jeune fille a besoin d'un peu de repos. Venez, ma mignonne. Venez vous asseoir. Bill, descends aux cuisines, et demande leur un chocolat chaud, veux-tu ?

\- tout de suite, maman.

Et Hermione se laissa docilement faire, se laissant conduire jusqu'à une chaise que lui céda sans hésiter Sirius. Elle ne se sentait plus aucune force.

\- ça va aller, maintenant ? Demanda Molly d'une voix douce.

Il y eut soudain un bruit près de la fenêtre, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la mère de Ron vit la jeune Hermione fourrer rapidement quelque chose dans son sac. Elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

\- désolée... fit-elle.

Sur ces entre-faits, Bill revint des cuisines avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'elle sirota en silence.

\- j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ! Intervint alors Peter.

\- oui, moi aussi, fit Bill.

\- laissez-la tranquille, d'accord ? Intervint sèchement Edmund. Elle parlera quand elle se sera reposée.

\- non ! Fit Peter. Je veux des réponses maintenant.

\- Peter, fous lui la paix ! Ça suffit, maintenant.

\- non ! Toi, ça suffit ! J'ai le droit à des réponses !

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui, l'air outrée.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle. Si vous n'arrêtez pas de troubler le repos de mes patients avec vos beuglements incessants, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous mettre à la porte, roi ou pas roi. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la ferma. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

\- je vous répondrai, fit-elle. Mais pas ici. Donnez moi juste un instant de repos.


	31. Chapter 31: explications

Et c'est ainsi qu'environ une heure plus tard, pendant qu'Edmund s'éclipsait brièvement et discrètement de son lit, Hermione se retrouva dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de Molly et Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, M. et Mme Digory, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, et les quatre de Cair Paravel.

\- certains d'entre vous savent déjà qui je suis. Pour les autres...

\- préparez-vous à un choc, termina George.

Elle lui lança un regard, puis soupira, et mit fin au sortilège. Le choc put se lire sur les visages, et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis venue du futur pour rétablir les choses. Si Edmund et moi n'étions pas intervenus à la coupe de Quidditch, Harry serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, enlevé par Barty Croupton Junior. Harry est la clé de la victoire contre Voldemort, et sans lui nous sommes perdus. Une entité sombre, dont nous ignorons la véritable nature, essaie par tous les moyens de le tuer. Nous savons que l'entité connaît le déroulement normal de l'histoire. Cédric Digory était censé mourir ce soir, tué par Peter Petigrew. Nous avons voulu éviter cette mort inutile, mais nous devions également tromper l'entité. Si elle avait vu que Cédric n'était pas là, elle se serait douté de quelque chose. Nous avons donc demandé à Fred et George de nous aider à séquestrer le véritable Cédric, afin qu'Edmund puisse prendre sa place.

\- et moi j'ai pris la place d'Edmund, intervint George.

\- mon bébé aurait du mourir... souffla Mme Digory, sous le choc. Et votre ami s'est sacrifié pour lui...

\- mais, George, tu étais malade avant la tâche ! Intervint Molly.

\- pas pour de vrai, expliqua Fred. Il a mangé une pastille de gerbe.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'intérêt.

\- c'est une de nos inventions, papa. C'est un bonbon dont la moitié rend malade, et l'autre moitié te remet sur pied.

\- j'ai utilisé un stratagème similaire pour m'éclipser pendant la tâche, continua Hermione. Une friandise qui m'a provoqué un saignement de nez. Je me suis cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité pour me rendre jusqu'au cimetière, et là, j'ai pu sauver Edmund grâce au procédé que m'a appris le professeur Rogue.

\- et maintenant ? Demanda Sirius. C'est terminé ?

\- je n'en suis pas si sure. L'entité sombre est toujours là, quelque part. Son objectif est de tuer Harry. Elle risque de frapper à nouveau.

\- alors que fait-on ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- je crois que j'ai un plan...


	32. Chapter 32: résolution

la remise des prix avait eu lieu, et Edmund et Harry avait chacun touché la somme de 10000 gallions, qu'ils avaient tous deux donné en secret à Fred et George. Pour le moment, Harry se reposait dans son lit à l'infirmerie. à côté de lui, parfaitement immobile, dormait Edmund. Au grand étonnement du sorcier à lunettes, la famille de celui-ci ainsi que tous les autres membres de son école avaient quitté Poudlard juste après son retour d'entre les morts. Mais actuellement, le jeune sorcier était bien trop perdu dans les brumes de ses pensées pour pouvoir s'en soucier. Il replongea dans le sommeil et ne vit pas la force sombre qui se formait devant lui. La forme fit apparaître un large couteau dans sa main. Elle leva le couteau au dessus de Harry, prête à frapper. Ce fut alors que surgir des éclairs de tout autour d'elle, qui la frappèrent. L'ombre poussa un hurlement strident, puis commença à se dissoudre pour laisser la place à un homme de grande taille, doté d'une chevelure noire bouclée.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Hermione.

Les sorts s'interrompirent et l'homme tomba à genoux.

\- Ben ? demanda Hermione.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

\- Où... où est-ce que je suis ?

Sirius s'approcha de lui à grand pas, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer mon filleul, espèce d'ordure !

Et il serra de nouveau le poing, Ben ne bougea pas. Il semblait sincèrement surpris, et cherchait apparemment à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Sirius, arrête ! intervint Hermione.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est lui qui nous a envoyé remettre les choses en ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda Ben ?

\- Je suis Hermione, dit-elle, et voici Edmund. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oh non, soupira-t-il. J'ai encore changé de monde, c'est ça ? Cependant c'est étrange. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ouvert un portail. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais en train d'explorer le palais sur Jiranatla. Il faut que je réussisse à joindre Tom. Lui pourra me ramener à la maison.

\- Mais Tom est... intervint Edmund. Il s'est fait avoir par les Spectres.

Le choc et la peine se peignirent sur le visage de Ben.

\- O.K. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques instant plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione et Edmund finissaient de raconter leur aventure.

\- Et tu dis que l'Entité cherche à tuer Harry ? répéta Ben.

\- C'est exact, répondit Hermione.

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas, dit Edmund, c'est pourquoi vous nous avez envoyés sans nous dire la vérité et pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez dû rencontrer. Je pense que c'est Sherlock.

\- Quand vous dites Sherlock, vous parlez de...

\- Oui, Sherlock Holmes. Mia et lui se sont rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans, et ils sont devenus amis. C'est la personne à qui elle fait le plus confiance. Si j'ai causé la fin du monde, il est assez logique qu'elle est fait appel à lui. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous me mettiez hors d'état de nuire pour les trois prochaines années.

\- Sans risquer votre vie ? intervint Dumbledore. Je crois bien que c'est impossible.

\- On pourrait l'envoyer à Azkaban, suggéra Molly.

\- Je ne souhaiterais pas ça même à mon pire ennemi, répondit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Molly lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- Si c'était possible, j'aimerais l'éviter, dit Ben. D'autant qu'on ne connaît pas la puissance de l'Entité. Si elle a pu contrôler Edmund en même temps que moi dans deux mondes différents, qui sait si elle ne saura pas convaincre les détraqueurs de me laisser partir ? Mais je crois que j'ai une solution.

\- Quelle solution ? demanda Edmund

\- Il existe une technique pour plonger les gens dans un état similaire à un coma, pour une durée indéterminée, et pour autant que je le sache, sans laisser de séquelles.

\- Quelle est cette technique ? demanda Sirius.

\- Un potion de sommeil sans fin, fit Hermione.

\- Une quoi ? demanda Ben.

\- Un potion de sommeil sans fin. C'est une potion très puissante. C'est elle qui a été appliquée sur l'aiguille où s'est piquée la Belle au bois dormant. La seule façon de se réveiller c'est de prendre l'antidote. Le professeur Rogue pourrait le faire.

Ainsi il fut dit, ainsi il fut fait. Ben fut conduit à la salle sur demande, où la potion lui fut donnée, et on posa juste à côté de lui le flacon contenant l'antidote. Sitôt que tout fut réglé, Edmund et Hermione se volatilisèrent.


	33. Chapter 33: Fred

Lorsque qu'Edmund rouvrit les yeux, couché au milieu des ruines de Poudlard, Hermione n'était pas à côté de lui. D'ailleurs personne n'était à côté de lui. Il se leva, désorienté.

\- Ed ! appela soudain une voix familière.

Il tourna son regard vers la voix, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Peter l'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- O.K., qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Voldemort a posé un ultimatum à Harry.

\- à Harry ?! Alors ça a marché ! On a réussi ! Où est-il ?

\- Il a monté les escaliers. Je n'en sais pas plus. Il a vu Fred, et il est parti en courant.

\- Fred ?

\- Il s'est prit un sort, il est ...

\- Et Lucy ? demanda Edmund avec une pointe de panique avant d'ajouter : Et Suzanne ?

\- Elles font le tour de l'école avec l'infirmière.

\- Pete, il faut que tu me conduise aux Weasley. Vite! Où sont-il ?

\- Dans la grande salle, mais ...

Avant que Peter n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Edmund avait déjà filé. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, il vit un attroupement de cheveux roux pleurant sur le corps de Fred. Il s'approcha à grands pas, Georges leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

\- Salut, Pervensie ! Ça fait longtemps... Si tu voulais voir Fred, il est un peu tard.

\- Non, Georges, il n'est pas trop tard, je peux le sauver.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu as dit que tu peux le sauver ? Répéta Molly d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Oui, Mrs Weasley, je peux vous le ramener. Laissez moi le voir.

\- écartez-vous ! s'écria Georges.

Et tout le monde recula d'un pas, laissant la place à Edmund d'agir. Celui-ci sortit le deuxième médaillon de sa poche, et le glissa autour du cou de Fred. Rien ne se produisit. Puis soudain, Edmund repensa au murmure qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il avait donné à Fred le premier médaillon.

\- La mort pour la vie, le sang pour la mort.

Il tourna et retourna cette phrase dans sa tête, puis la lumière se fit.

\- Lucy ! s' ! Où est Lucy ? C'est elle la clef.

\- Edmund?

\- Lucy! Lucy tu es là! j'ai besoin de toi!

\- de quoi as tu besoin?

\- juste de ta main.

il reprit le médaillon, en fit minutieusement le tour, et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. une minuscule aiguille. il prit la main de sa sœur, lui piqua le doigt, puis remit l'aiguille à sa place. le médaillon commença à briller d'une lumière bleutée, et Fred commença à respirer, puis à bouger, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

George poussa Edmund sans ménagement, et vint serrer son jumeau dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

\- ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? jamais! tu étais mort!

\- aouch! doucement, George! j'ai mal partout. de quoi j'ai l'air?

\- tu as une tête de déterré, glissa Edmund avec un sourire.

\- Pervensie! toujours le même humour mortel, à ce que je vois!

Molly serra Edmund dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, et attira également à elle ses deux fils.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Fit-elle.

Et elle les relâcha.

\- c'est ma sœur que vous devriez remercier, répondit Edmund. Si elle ne s'était pas pris le sort à la place de Fred dans l'autre réalité, je n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à me remercier, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez service, tous les deux.

\- tout ce que tu veux, Ed.

\- dans la salle sur demande, il y a un homme qui dort depuis trois ans. Réveillez-le, sortez le de Poudlard, et restez avec lui.

\- tu veux qu'on soit hors jeu, c'est ça ?

\- mon retour chez moi dépend de votre survie à tous les deux, alors oui. Restez en sécurité.

\- alors c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, déclara George.

\- fais gaffe à toi, aussi, ajouta Fred. On veut te revoir en vie quand on reviendra.

\- ouais. J'essaierai.

Fred eut un faible sourire, puis, aidé de son frère, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. De loin, Edmund vit Ron et Hermione à l'entrée de la grande salle, et il put deviner le choc sur le visage de Ron avant que son frère ne le prenne dans ses bras. Il vit ensuite George le pointer du doigt à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard ébahi, auquel il répondit par un signe de la main avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Ed ! L'appela-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Pevensie ? S'étonna Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- c'est compliqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant, Hermione ?

\- Harry est parti affronter Voldemort. C'est un horcruxe, lui aussi.

\- je crois que nous le savions déjà, tous les deux, non ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir...

\- aie confiance. Aslan veille. En attendant, je vais aller rejoindre ma famille. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Et il partit à la recherche des autres Pevensie, qu'il trouva dans un coin du Hall, en compagnie de Caspian.


	34. Chapter 34: la dernière bataille

La première chose qu'il fit fut de serrer Lucy dans ses bras en silence. Longuement.

\- Edmund ? Demanda doucement Suzanne. Que s'est-il passé dans l'autre monde ?

\- c'était ma faute. L'un des mangemorts s'est introduit dans mon cerveau, et j'ai pensé à Lucy. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors quand il l'a vue dans les couloirs de l'école...

il y eut un moment de silence, puis Lucy lui prit doucement la main.

\- ce n'est rien, Ed. Je vais bien, maintenant.

\- j'aurais dû te sauver toi. Pas Fred. Le sorcier qui... c'était lui qui a livré Harry à Voldemort pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Je l'ai regardé recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, et j'ai été content.

\- En sauvant ce jeune homme, tu as fait ce qui était juste, Edmund, dit Suzanne. Et ensuite, tu t'es débrouillé pour que ce futur n'arrive jamais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, souffla Edmund. Et je sais que la bataille n'est pas terminée...

il cessa de parler, n'osant terminer sa phrase. Caspian se leva.

\- je crois que ce qu'Edmund essaie de nous dire, c'est qu'il est temps pour nous de repartir.

Edmund lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et hocha la tête.

\- quoi ?! Réagit Peter. Hors de question ! On ne te laisse pas tout seul.

\- mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parte ? Demanda Suzanne.

\- je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je devais vous perdre. Et je ne pourrai pas être efficace si je me fais du souci pour vous à chaque instant. Peter, je suis sûr que tu comprends.

Peter baissa les yeux.

\- es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Lucy.

\- oui.

\- bien. Dans ce cas...

elle se leva à son tour, imitée par les deux autres.

\- Aslan, ramène nous à la maison.

Les quatre narniens se prirent par la main, et sur un rugissement qui réchauffa le cœur d'Edmund, il disparurent. Il garda un moment les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenu, puis se reconcentra. À peine eut il eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la voix amplifiée de Voldemort appelait tous les élèves et professeurs à se rassembler dans la cour. Il rejoignit donc Hermione et les Weasley, et tous se rendirent dans la cour de l'école. Face à eux, venant de la forêt, ils virent arriver l'armée des mangemorts, avec à leur tête Voldemort en personne. Derrière eux, enchaîné, se tenait Hagrid.

\- papa, entendit-il Ginny dire. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid tient dans ses bras ?

Edmund crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Dans les bras du géant reposait le cadavre de Harry.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Annonça victorieusement le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- NON ! S'écria Ginny.

\- Silence, petite idiote ! Harry Potter est mort. Vous vous êtes battus pour rien. Vos amis sont morts en vain. Mais vous vous êtes battus avec courage. Rejoignez-moi ! Ou payez le prix de votre rébellion. Allons, qui fera le premier pas ?

Sans grande surprise (à par pour Edmund qui ignorait sa présence), et sous la pression de ses parents, Draco s'avança vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Puis, Neville s'avança.

\- traître ! S'écria Dean.

Neville ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

\- Neville Londubat ! Réagit Voldemort, déclenchant des rire parmi ses troupes. Eh bien, je dois dire que je m'attendais à un peu mieux. Mais je suis sûr qu'on pourra te trouver une utilité.

\- j'aimerais dire quelque chose, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Une lueur d'agacement traversa le regard du Lord, mais il l'invita tout de même à s'exprimer.

\- Harry Potter est mort, commença Neville. Et ça, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Oui, Harry a perdu, tout comme Dumbledore. Mais ils ne seront jamais vraiment partis ! Harry ne sera jamais vraiment mort ! Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour croire en lui ! Et pour se battre pour sa cause ! Et moi, je serai de ceux-là !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour révéler qu'il était encore en vie. Il roula des bras de Hagrid, se remit sur ses pieds, et la bataille reprit. Edmund, qui était resté concentré, se relança à corps perdu dans la bataille. Tout comme Ron, Neville et Hermione, pendant un temps, il chercha à tuer le serpent de Voldemort. L'ultime horcruxe. Mais il fut distrait de sa tâche lorsque, dans un éclair de lumière, avec un bruit de déchirure, l'être qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis maintenant six ans apparut devant lui. Jadis, la sorcière blanche.

\- Edmund, dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Ce dernier recula en secouant la tête.

\- non ! Dit-il. C'est impossible. Je vous ai vu mourir.

La sorcière éclata d'un rire glacial.

\- croyais-tu vraiment qu'on puisse me tuer si facilement, fils d'Adam ? Je serai toujours avec toi.

Edmund reprit ses esprits.

\- je vous ai déjà tuée deux fois. Je peux recommencer.

À ce moment, il vit quelque chose briller au sol. Cela semblait venir d'un vieux chapeau. Edmund s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une épée. Une épée dont le pommeau figurait la tête d'un lion. L'épée de Gryffondor. Edmund s'en saisit, et la sorcière se mit en garde. Ils commencèrent à se battre, mais Jadis prit rapidement le dessus. Edmund fut contraint de reculer, jusqu'à trébucher sur les marches de l'escalier. Son attention fut distraite lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, Ginny et Luna affronter Bellatrix Lestrange. Les trois jeunes femmes semblaient en difficulté, même si les sorts semblaient éviter Luna.

\- Edmund, attention ! Lui cria soudain Hermione avant d'esquiver de justesse un sortilège.

Le jeune homme esquiva d'une roulade le coup que lui portait son ennemie, puis, toujours à terre, lança un coup droit vers son ventre. L'épée s'enfonça, et la sorcière hoqueta. Lorsqu'il retira sa lame, Jadis disparut dans un panache de fumée noire. Il avait vaincu. Il entendit soudain une série de détonation, et un concert de sifflements rageurs. Il tourna yeux vers la source du bruit. Neville combattait le serpent.

\- Neville, attrape ! S'écria-t-il.

Et il lança l'épée. Le jeune sorcier l'attrapa au vol, et d'un revers, trancha la tête du serpent. Edmund voulut ensuite aller aider Luna (et Hermione) à combattre Bellatrix. Mais celle-ci affrontait désormais Molly Weasley, qui parvint à la paralyser avant de la faire exploser. Bientôt, un silence pesant se fit dans le château, suivit par des cris de désespoir venant des mangemorts. Voldemort était tombé, tout comme ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Les autres jugèrent qu'il était plus sage de se rendre.


	35. Chapter 35: l'heure des adieux

Comprenant que tout était enfin fini, Edmund se laissa tomber sur les marches, et se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Il regarda autour de lui. Les dégâts étaient considérables, et les victimes nombreuses. Il ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le jeune âge de la plupart des victimes. Il vit soudain ceux que l'on surnommerait bientôt le trio d'or s'approcher de lui, Hermione en tête.

\- Edmund ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

\- je t'ai vu affronter Jadis...

\- je vais bien.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

\- je voulais te dire... Merci. Sans toi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire.

\- Hermione, demanda soudain Ron, Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Je veux dire, c'est très bien que lui et sa famille soient venus nous aider, d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi leur directeur n'est pas venu aussi, mais à part ça il n'a pas fait grand chose.

\- ta famille ! Réagit soudain Hermione.

\- je les ai renvoyé à Narnia avant que la bataille ne reprenne. Il ne se souvient pas ? Demanda Edmund en désignant Ron de la tête.

\- Personne ne se souvient. Je crois que cette fois, c'est bel et bien finit.

\- et toi ?

\- c'est étrange. Je me souviens des deux choses en même temps. Je me souviens d'avoir cherché les horcruxes avec Harry, mais je me souviens aussi qu'il n'était pas là. Je me souviens avoir conduit Ron et sa famille chez Sirius, et que Charlie est parti avec toi chercher le médaillon dans la grotte, mais je me souviens aussi que Sirius est mort lorsque j'étais en cinquième année. Et je me souviens de la mort de Cédric lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que je viens de le voir bécoter Cho Chang dans un coin de couloir.

\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? Demanda Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'Edmund avait pris l'apparence de Cédric, quand je me suis retrouvé dans le cimetière.

\- c'est une longue histoire, Harry. Mais oui. Je me souviens qu'Edmund a pris la place de Cédric, et que George a pris la sienne.

\- alors personne ne se souvient ? Demanda Edmund.

\- non, je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Le peine se lut sur le visage du jeune homme. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva, et partit à la recherche de Luna. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il s'approcha d'elle. Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Même si toute chose était rentrée dans l'ordre, ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé. Mais qu'en était-il pour elle ? Il prit son courage à deux mains, et lui posa la question.

\- est-ce que tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens. Pourquoi aurais-je oublié ?

\- Les autres ont oublié.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres.

Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- il est temps de rentrer chez toi, maintenant...

\- viens avec moi !

\- Oui...

elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge et lança le sortilège de Sonorus.

\- au revoir tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville se tournèrent vers elle et s'approchèrent.

\- tu t'en vas, Luna ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ici. Et papa n'a pas survécu à l'explosion.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Ron.

\- Ne le sois pas. Il est avec maman. Et moi, j'ai trouvé mon prince charmant. En plus, il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Pendant la bataille ? S'étonna Ginny. Mais j'étais tout le temps avec toi.

\- Non, dans l'autre réalité.

\- De quoi tu parles, Luna ? Demanda Neville. Quelle autre réalité ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Hermione.

Puis elle serra Edmund dans ses bras.

\- Au revoir, Edmund. J'ai été contente de te rencontrer.

\- Dépêche toi d'aller retrouver tes parents, Hermione. Je suis sûr que tu leur manque. Moi, je vais aller retrouver ma sœur.

Les autres Weasley les rejoignirent alors, et ce fut au tour de Molly de serrer Edmund très fort contre elle.

\- Merci pour mon fils, dit elle.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit-il.

Arthur vint ensuite lui serrer la main, puis Charlie, Bill et Percy. Enfin ce fut au tour de Fred et George.

\- J'ai été ravi de vous connaître, dit-il. Vous avez l'air de gars sympas.

\- On est des gars sympas ! Répondit Fred.

\- Et toi, tu es un gars courageux, renchérit George. Ça a été un honneur de botter les fesses de la sorcière blanche à tes côtés.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Comment oublier qu'on est devenus chevaliers ?

\- Comment on fait pour vous différencier ?

\- Ça c'est carrément simple ! George a une oreille en moins.

\- Mais ce qu'on me dit ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Par exemple, ton cousin chiant...

\- celui qui mange tout tes bonbons ! Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir ça.

Ils lui tendirent une boîte de bonbons.

\- on appelle ça une boîte a flemme. À droite les bonbons qui rendent malade, à gauche ceux qui soignent. Et si tu veux les garder pour toi...

\- tu as une petite boîte de dragée surprise de Berthie Crochu.

\- Au bon goût de crotte de nez, cérumen, pot de chambre de grand-mère...

\- vomi, œuf pourri, poubelle et poivre vert. Ça devrait lui passer l'envie de venir piquer dans tes bonbons.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour cacher ça ? Demanda Edmund, impressionné.

\- Non, on a juste transplanné à la boutique. Une fois hors jeu, on a traversé le passage dans la salle sur demande, et à partir de là, on a pu faire un saut. On en a profité pour te prendre quelques petits trucs.

Ils lui tendirent un sac rempli de divers objets.

\- Compliment de la maison Weasley et Weasley. Baguettes farceuses, chapeau d'invisibilité, baguette à usage unique...

\- ça fait pousser des oreilles de cochons. Et on a aussi pris un petit boursoufflet. On était pas sûr, mais ça plaira à Luna.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, Loufocca. On était contents de te connaître.

\- Vous allez me manquer aussi. Vous tous. Je penserais tous les jours à vous.

\- Oui, blagua Ron. Et nous on pensera à toi chaque fois qu'on verra un Ronflak cornu !

\- Les ronflaks existent, intervint Hermione avec un demi sourire. C'est le père noël qui me l'a dit.

\- Je suis ravie que tu le reconnaisse, fit Luna. Les ronflaks sont un peu les pandas des sorciers ! Au revoir !

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils disparurent, et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin de l'oncle Harold.


	36. Chapter 36: l'heure des retrouvailles

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit sur Lucy.

\- Edmund, le dîner est servi !

\- Lucy !

il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- tu m'as manqué sœurette !

\- Je t'ai manqué... pendant cinq minutes ? S'étonna Lucy.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- De quoi je devrais me souvenir ?

\- D'Hermione...

\- qui est Hermione ? Et tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui désolé.

Il se sépara de sa sœur, et celle-ci nota pour la première fois la présence de Luna.

\- c'est vous, Hermione ?

\- Non, ça c'est Luna. Luna Lovegood. Hermione c'est...

\- la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, compléta Luna.

\- Une sorcière ? Réagit Lucy.

\- Non, pas ce genre de sorcière. C'est une bonne sorcière. Un peu comme la fille de Ramandu, ou comme Coriarkin. Luna aussi est une sorcière.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir, Lucy. C'est drôle comme tu es beaucoup plus âgée !

\- Me revoir ?

\- Oui, c'est normal, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Je suis retourné à Narnia...

\- tu es retourné à Narnia ? Mais Aslan a dit que...

\- oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'y suis allé avec Hermione, lors de notre premier voyage. Avant qu'on devienne roi et reine. Et du coup, certaines choses ont changé ! Je ne suis plus celui qui nous a trahi. Enfin, si sauf que du coup non ! Et après, quand tout ça a été fini, on est allé dans le monde d'Hermione, et j'ai rencontré Luna, et ensuite on est allé à Poudlard pour la grande bataille, et Aslan vous a envoyé, toi, Suzanne Peter et Caspian pour nous aider à gagner la bataille, et on a réussi. Hermione a utilisé le retourneur de temps que le père noël lui a offert, et elle a sauvé Harry, et Harry a vaincu Voldemort, parce que tous les horcruxes étaient détruits.

\- Quoi ? Edmund, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lucy. Ton frère est aussi sain d'esprit que moi.

Lucy jeta un regard à Luna, et se demanda dans quelle mesure on pouvait qualifier de sain d'esprit une personne qui portait des boucles d'oreilles en radis. Cependant, elle avait appris à ne pas juger les gens sur leur apparence, et savait aussi que le monde regorgeait de secrets dont elle n'avait même pas idée. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve lorsqu'un portail s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle en vit sortir un homme fin et grand, et une jeune femme au visage dur.

\- prêtresse, salua Edmund. Si vous me permettez, vous avez meilleure mine.

La femme eut un sourire.

\- Bonjour, roi Edmund. Bonjour Reine Lucy. Bonjour Luna. Félicitations pour votre travail, Edmund. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Vous êtes venus chercher Luna, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'elle ne peut pas rester ici, et qu'il faut respecter l'équilibre des mondes.

\- En fait, dit le grand homme, vous avez bien fait de prendre Luna avec vous. Ainsi, une vie est « perdue » quand une autre est rendue.

\- Nous ne venons donc pas vous enlever Luna. Au contraire, pour vous remercier, nous sommes venus vous faire un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ? Demanda Edmund.

La femme lui tendit un petit bracelet.

\- nous avons donné le même à Miss Granger. Ils vous permettront d'ouvrir des portails entre vos deux mondes. Les portails ne resteront ouverts que quelques secondes, mais vous pourrez en ouvrir autant que vous le souhaiterez.

\- De plus, nous vous offrons un autre cadeau.

\- En effet. Nous avons relaté vos exploits à notre Reine. Et puisque c'était de sa planète qu'est arrivé le mal, en guise d'excuses et de remerciements, elle a décidé en accord avec son époux, de vous offrir la Citoyenneté de son royaume. Lorsque vous aurez envie de quitter un peu cette planète, définitivement ou non, vous saurez où aller.

\- Et comment va Ben ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Il va bien. Il se remet de son expérience. Sa femme m'a maudit de toutes ses forces, mais il va bien.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Luna de son ton aérien.

La femme donna ensuite à Edmund un petit boîtier carré, qui pouvait s'ouvrir et dévoiler un clavier sur lequel était inscrits tous les chiffres.

\- ceci est un téléphone, expliqua-t-elle. Il fonctionne exactement comme le vôtre. Mon numéro y est enregistré. Si vous avez besoin de nous contacter, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il vous suffit d'appuyer de sélectionner le numéro et d'appuyer sur la touche verte. Souhaitez-vous essayer ?

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, et suivit les indication qu'elle lui donnait. Il trouva cela assez simple. Une musique retentit, et elle sortit une appareil de sa poche. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un autre téléphone, bien qu'il soit totalement différent.

\- c'est un modèle plus récent, confirma-t-elle en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Et elle décrocha le téléphone, lui montrant que tout fonctionnait.

\- si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas, répéta-t-elle.

Puis, ils retraversèrent le portail par lequel ils étaient venus, et il se referma derrière eux. Quelques mois plus tard, le téléphone sonna dans la maison de l'oncle Harold. C'était Peter, qui souhaitait parler à Edmund.

\- Allô ?

\- Ed ? Je dois te parler. Il est arrivé un truc étrange.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, Suzanne et moi, on était en train de se balader à New York et deux personnes sont apparus subitement. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais le grand roi Peter et si c'était ma sœur à côté de moi.

\- À quoi ils ressemblaient ?

\- C'était deux grands roux.

\- Est-ce que l'un des deux avait une seule oreille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'on était invités tous les quatre au mariage de leur frère, et que c'était leur mère qui les avait envoyé.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit autre chose ?

\- Ils ont dit que toi et « Loufocca » aviez intérêt à être là, parce que sinon, la mariée serait furax. Ensuite ils ont dit qu'on était attendus le 21 juin 2000 au terrier. Je suppose que c'est une blague, mais comment savent-ils qui nous sommes ?

\- Où est-ce que vous êtes, maintenant ? Suzanne est avec toi ?

\- Oui, on est rentré à l'appartement.

\- Bougez pas, on arrive.

\- Quoi ?

Et il raccrocha.

\- Luna ! Est-ce que tu peux nous faire transplaner près de mon frère ? Apparemment il y a une grande nouvelle ! Je pense qu'Hermione se marie.

\- Accroche toi à mon bras.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Peter et Suzanne poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant apparaître leur frère, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde. Edmund prit plusieurs inspiration rapide.

\- ça va ? Lui demanda Luna.

Il hocha la tête, et elle sourit, avant de plisser les yeux.

\- ta tête a l'air bizarre. Ah oui ! J'ai trouvé. Tu as laissé un sourcil derrière toi. Ne bouge pas.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et jeta un sort, réparant le sourcil.

\- tu t'en sors bien. La plupart des gens sont malades après le transplanage. Je me souviens que Dean a laissé la moitié de son corps derrière lui, la première fois. C'était assez amusant à voir.

\- C'est l'expérience. On avait pas mal pratiqué, avec Hermione.

\- Euh... bonjour, fit Peter.

\- Oh oui, désolé, fit Edmund. Salut, Peter. Comment ça va ?

\- Euh... oui. Et vous devez être... Loufocca ?

Le visage d'Edmund se ferma.

\- elle s'appelle Luna. Il n'y a que Fred et George qui ont le droit de l'appeler Louffoca.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ed, réagit Luna avec sa douceur habituelle. Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Alors comme ça on est invité à un mariage ?

\- En l'an 2000 ? ça ne peut qu'être une blague.

\- Non, justement, Peter. C'est ce que je devais t'expliquer. Ces deux jeunes hommes doivent être Fred et Georges. Je les ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Ils viennent d'un autre monde. Le même que Luna.

\- Nous étions à l'école, ensemble, raconta la blonde. L'année où j'ai fait leur connaissance, c'est l'année où ils ont quitté l'école dans un vrai feu d'artifice. Ils sont drôles, tous les deux. Je suis contente qu'ils soient vivants.

\- Vivants ? Edmund, tu nous explique ?

\- Eh bien, le monde d'où viennent Luna, Fred et Georges a récemment connu une guerre entre des sorciers du bien et des sorciers du mal. La dernière bataille s'est déroulée dans l'école de Sorcellerie Britannique, et nous y étions. En fait, vous y êtes allés deux fois. La première fois juste avant le couronnement de Caspian.

\- Vous avez représenté Narnia au tournoi des trois sorciers qui est devenu le tournoi des cinq sorciers, continua Luna. Je m'en souviens très bien, car c'est là qu'Edmund m'a invitée à danser.

\- Oui, enfin, ma version jeune. Moi, j'y suis allée avec Lucy. Et je me souviens que toi, Peter, tu y étais allé avec la version la plus âgée d'Hermione. Et toi, Suzanne, tu a dansé toute la nuit avec Caspian. À la fin de la soirée, Peter, tu avais dit à Hermione que tu espérais danser à nouveau avec elle. Tu avais été très présent pour elle tout au long du tournoi.

\- Et donc qui est-ce qui se marie ? Demanda Suzanne.

\- Je suppose que c'est Hermione et Ron.

\- Mais pourquoi elle veut nous voir, nous ?

\- Elle était avec vous à Narnia. Pendant que moi et ma jeune version étions prisonniers de Jadis. Elle a envie de vous revoir. Oh, c'est trop compliqué, à vous expliquer !

\- Écoutez, intervint Luna. C'est très simple. Vous êtes invités à un mariage. Vous avez connu la mariée, même si vous ne vous souvenez pas d'elle. Votre présence est importante à ses yeux, d'autant qu'elle a réservé une danse pour Peter. Edmund et moi allons nous y rendre. Que faites vous ?

Edmund lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait un talent fou pour simplifier les choses. Il la remercia d'un baiser. Les deux autres s'entre-regardèrent.

\- très bien, finit par dire Suzanne. Je pense que c'est notre devoir d'y aller.

\- Oui... surtout si elle m'a réservé une danse..., fit Peter, un peu dépassé.

\- Luna, tu peux aller chercher Lucy ? Demanda Edmund. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'enfin rencontrer Hermione.

Luna eut un sourire, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, et disparut. Un silence s'installa.

\- alors, euh... fit Peter. Toi et... Luna ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

\- Et c'est une... sorcière ?

\- Oui. Une bonne sorcière. Figure toi que la magie existe même dans notre monde. Enfin, moi, je ne peux plus jeter de sort, à part avec les baguettes à usage unique de Fred et George. Mais Luna, elle y arrive toujours.

\- Donc, tu as jeté des sorts ?

\- Oui. Vous aussi, quelques uns, quand vous avez représenté l'école de magie de Narnia. On était sensés être les meilleurs étudiants, donc il fallait que vous connaissiez au moins un peu de magie.

\- et... comment tu as rencontré Luna ?

\- On était prisonniers dans le même cachot. Il y avait un sorcier maléfique qui voulait m'interroger, et il a voulu la torturer elle pour me faire parler. Je me suis dit que c'était mon devoir de prendre soin d'elle, et on est tombés amoureux.

\- ah...

et un silence gêné retomba sur l'appartement. Fort heureusement, Luna ne tarda pas à réapparaître, avec Lucy à son bras.

\- c'est vraiment une façon horrible de voyager, se plaignit la jeune reine.

La sorcière lui fit un sourire de compassion, les cinq se changèrent, pour enfiler une tenue plus digne d'un mariage. Edmund utilisa ensuite le bracelet que lui avait offert la prêtresse, et ouvrit un portail.


	37. Chapter 37: le marriage

Ils arrivèrent près d'une maison biscornue, devant laquelle avait été dressé une tente.

\- on ne va pas tenir à beaucoup, là-dedans, fit Suzanne, pragmatique.

\- Ô, femme de peu de foi ! S'exclama une voix.

C'était celle de Fred, qui s'approchait d'eux à grandes enjambées, accompagné de son frère. Ils tentèrent de garder une mine sérieuse, mais ne purent empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur leur lèvres.

\- nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au terrier, fit George d'un ton pompeux, et nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, surtout toi, belle Louffoca Lovegood, et toi, Edmund Pervensie, dit le croulant.

Imité par son frère, il fit une profonde révérence, à laquelle Luna répondit.

\- ils se moquent de nous, ou quoi ? Demanda Peter.

\- Redressez-vous, Gred l'insoumis, et Forge le téméraire ! Répondit Edmund sur le même ton pompeux. Et faites excuse pour votre impudence !

Les trois ne purent garder leur sérieux plus longtemps, éclatèrent de rire, et se firent une accolade. Fred se tourna ensuite vers Peter.

\- on ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect, Grand Roi Peter. Pour nous faire pardonner : un caramel ?

Il sortit la friandise de sa poche, et la tendit à Peter, qui l'accepta, et l'enfourna. Le caramel, comme la fois précédente, explosa dans sa bouche, provoquant le rire des Weasley, d'Edmund et de Lucy, et arrachant même un sourire à Suzanne. Peter se refit une contenance, puis :

\- je suppose que c'est un moyen de briser la glace, dit-il avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux applaudirent le trait d'esprit, et Arthur Weasley sortit de la tente.

\- ne jamais faire confiance aux friandises de mes fils, fit-il. Un voisin qui m'avait agacé s'est retrouvé avec une boite de Loukoums à furoncles. Et mes fils avaient accidentellement omis de mettre l'antidote avec.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent.

\- vous avez de la chance que votre mère ne vous aie pas vu donner ce caramel, fit Arthur avec un demi sourire.

\- D'après ce qu'Hermione nous a raconté, c'est une sorte de tradition, papa, fit George d'un ton malicieux.

Et Arthur roula des yeux en tentant de retenir son sourire. Il s'adressa ensuite à Luna et aux Pevensie.

\- entrez, le mariage ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Et en effet, dès qu'ils furent installés dans la tente (pas si petite que ça), aux sièges d'honneur qu'on leur avait réservés, la mariée fit son entrée. À la plus grande satisfaction d'Edmund, elle était au bras de son père. Discrètement, il prit la main de Luna et la serra dans la sienne. La jeune fille avait le regard dans le vague, et un sourire un peu triste. Il embrassa sa main. La cérémonie du mariage fut belle. Les témoins étaient Harry et Ginny. Dans l'assemblée, Edmund aperçut Bill et Fleur. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras, tandis que Bill tenait une fillette sur ses genoux. Après le repas de mariage vint l'ouverture de bal, et comme promis, au cours de la soirée, Hermione accorda une danse à Peter. Edmund, quant à lui, dansa seulement avec Luna. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était assis à une table avec ses frères et sœurs, il vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, un verre à la main. C'était Cédric Digorry. Edmund le salua. Le jeune homme avait l'air embarrassé.

\- l'autre Narnien n'est pas là ? Finit-il par demander. Et votre directeur ?

\- L'autre Narnien ? S'étonna Peter. De qui il parle ?

\- Il parle de Caspian, répondit Edmund. Il représentait Narnia avec vous trois et ma jeune version lors du tournoi des trois ou cinq sorciers. Le directeur était Glozelle.

Cédric fut étonné de cette conversation.

\- ils ne se souviennent pas du tournoi ? Demanda-t-il. On les a oublietté ?

\- Rien de la sorte. Les choses sont simplement rentrées dans l'ordre et la vie a repris son cours normal. Personne ici ne se souvient que j'ai fait la chasse aux horcruxes avec Hermione. Personne ne se souvient de quand Harry n'était plus là. À part Hermione, et Luna.

\- Enfin, bref... je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour... tu sais... j'aurais du te dire merci après la tâche, mais j'étais en colère.

\- Je comprends. J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Suzanne, intrigué.

\- Euh... votre frère et les Jumeaux Weasley m'ont enlevé juste avant la troisième tâche. Ils m'ont ligoté et abandonné dans un coin de couloir. Ensuite il a prit mon apparence et un des jumeaux a pris la sienne, et il a participé à ma place au tournoi, et il l'a remporté à ma place.

\- Et c'est quelque chose de bien ? S'étonna Peter.

\- Non. Ce qui est bien, c'est que le trophée était un portoloin. Donc il s'est retrouvé à ma place face au seigneur des ténèbres, et il s'est pris un Avada Kedavra pour moi.

\- Avada Kedavra ?

\- Le sortilège de mort, expliqua Edmund. Heureusement, Hermione était là, et elle a fait en sorte de me ramener à la vie.

\- Voilà, fit Cédric. Donc s'il n'avait pas fait ça, je serais mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as eu besoin de voler mon apparence.

\- Il y avait une autre personne qui ne venait pas de ce monde et qui voulait la mort d'Harry. Il connaissait l'histoire, et se serait méfié s'il ne t'avait pas vu.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien la connaître, cette histoire... fit Lucy.

Lorsque la soirée fut terminée, il fut temps pour les narniens et pour Luna de rentrer chez eux. Ils allèrent donc dire au revoir, puis Edmund rouvrit le portail.

\- attendez ! Fit soudain Hermione.

Et elle s'approcha de Luna et d'Edmund.

\- il y a une vieille tradition dans les mariages moldus. Quand la mariée jette son bouquet...

\- la jeune fille qui l'attrape sera la prochaine à se marier, compléta Lucy avec un sourire.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, puis :

\- tous mes vœux de bonheur, fit-elle en mettant son bouquet dans les mains de Luna.

Et Edmund la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « merci » à l'oreille, avant de disparaître à travers le portail.


	38. épilogue: la fin de cette histoire

Quelques mois après leur retour du mariage, un événement se produisit, qui poussa Edmund et Luna à se réfugier sur la planète où la prêtresse leur avait offert une place. le jeune homme se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit sa sœur lors du mariage. elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son aventure avec Hermione. c'est ainsi que plusieurs mois après son départ, Lucy reçut un matin un gros colis. ce fut son oncle qui le lui monta en râlant. le carton semblait assez lourd.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda son cousin Eustache.

\- je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

elle ouvrit le carton, et vit qu'il contenait des livres. chacun des livres portaient le titre de Harry Potter. elle eut un sourire, et en ouvrit un. le plus gros. l'intérieur était couvert d'annotations.

\- c'est l'écriture d'Edmund! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- il y a une lettre! fit Eustache.

il saisit l'enveloppe, ferma la porte, et lut à haute voix.

"_chère Lucy (et cher fouineur d'Eustache, aussi), _

_tu m'avais dit que tu voulais connaitre l'histoire d'Hermione. alors voilà, la prêtresse (tu te rappelles, c'est elle qui m'a donné le téléphone!) m'a offert ces livres quand je suis arrivée, ainsi que les six livres de nos aventures Narniennes. Hermione m'avait dit il me semble qu'il en existait sept. je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà trouvé, mais j'ai caché sous mon matelas le livre de notre premier voyage à Narnia. comme je l'ai fait pour les aventures de Harry et Hermione, je l'ai annoté pour indiquer tous les changements..."_

Eustache arrêta là sa lecture, et fila dans sa chambre. il en revint avec le livre.

\- le voilà, dit-il à Lucy.

-reprends ta lecture, fit celle-ci.

_" Luna et moi allons très bien, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Luna est en train de devenir une brillante infirmière. et la première personne qu'elle a guéri, c'est définitivement moi! pour ma part, Enaya (c'est le nom de la prêtresse), m'a proposé de devenir son apprenti. avec elle, je sais que je fais ce qui est juste. _

_je t'embrasse très fort, _

_ ton frère à qui tu manques_

_ Ed."_

\- voilà, fit Eustache. c'est tout. la lettre s'arrête là.

Lucy eut un sourire, puis se pencha pour prendre le premier livre dans le carton.

\- un peu de lecture? proposa-t-elle.

et son cousin vint s'installer à côté d'elle sur le lit.

* * *

loin de là, dans un autre univers, Edmund se trouvait seul dans la salle d'entrainement du Manoir. soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et comme d'habitude, Enaya lui lança une attaque surprise. il para le coup sans difficulté, et elle eut un sourire.

\- on a retrouvé le garçon. j'ai besoin d'un assistant sur le terrain. vous venez?

fin


	39. et le début d'une autre

**note de l'auteur: **

**merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. retrouvez Edmund, Luna et plein d'autres personnages dans l'antépénultième histoire de l'arc d'Enaya: le retour du vieux roi! **

**à très bientôt**

**E.**


End file.
